Dalton Oneshots
by whateverbro
Summary: Based off CP Coulter's Dalton. Title says all.
1. Rane: Hope Is All It Takes

**Hope Is All It Takes  
><strong>by simplyme26

The usual Windsor noise was pleasantly nonexistent that Saturday night. The Tweedles, who were the primary producers of said noise, were grounded for the weekend (for reasons involving an axe, the Hanover prefect and two boxes of whoopee-cushions) and were sent to Europe under house arrest. Kurt argued that being flown to Europe simply did not classify as grounding. Blaine suspected jealousy. David was at the hospital, Wes in tow. And Blaine and Kurt were.. doing stuff (specifically, each other).

Reed, on the other hand, was busy spooned up against Shane's chest, looking rather satisfied with their position. Neither remembered exactly how they ended up this way, with limbs so perfectly arranged around each other, but hell if they weren't blissfully content. Reed tried his best to seem like he wasn't into it, he really did, but to no avail. The hot breath that escaped Shane's lips and kissed the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, didn't help either.

"Mmm.." Shane hummed delightfully, touching the curl of Reed's hair with his nose. "You smell really nice.. How do you manage to always smell impeccably nice?" He grinned at the feel of Reed shiver.

Reed was eternally grateful that Shane could not see the blush coursing through his cheeks. "Well, it involves a long list of skin and hair care products."

"It was all worth it.. not that you actually need all that stuff. You'd probably smell nice fresh out of the shower." Abruptly, Shane's eyes widened. "Not that that particular scenario has ever crossed my mind! I just meant that you would probably still smell awesomely despite not having to wear cologne or whatever and I don't even know why I keep rambling around you, exactly like what I'm doing right now so yeah, in fear of making more of a moron of myself than I already have, I'm just gonna shut up now." Shane reddened, shrinking behind the smaller boy.

Reed laughed, resting his free hand on Shane's and closing his fingers over them.

Once Shane felt Reed's warm, lithe fingers between his, his heart went ballistic. He nearly pulled away, if only to prevent Reed from feeling the pounding in his chest, but quickly caught himself. Instead, he tightened his hold, pulling the artist closer against him as Reed's laughs subsided, letting himself drown in the addicting scent that was Reed Van Camp.

"I got what you meant." Reed reassured the dancer, letting himself move closer against him.

Shane beamed, nodding meekly. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

A sudden silence enveloped them. It wasn't awkward. It was more.. familiar, comfortable. Intimate.

Surprisingly, Reed was the first to break that silence. "I missed you, you know." He blushed till the tip of his ears, tightening his hold on Shane's hand.

Shane's breath hitched, his face burning and his lips stretching out in the broadest grin. "Yeah?"

Reed narrowed his eyes, before realizing that Shane couldn't see it. "Don't push it."

Shane chuckled, disbelieving that any normal human being could be this undeniably crazy about anyone else. "I missed you too.." He whispered. "Actually, that's probably the biggest understatement ever stated. I missed you a hell of a lot more than I can ever express."

The strawberry-blonde rolled his eyes, although the complete redness in his cheeks contradicted this action. "You're always so dramatic."

"I swear, on my tap shoes and favorite pair of high tops, that I wasn't exaggerating!" Shane defended playfully.

Reed laughed. "Well, you do highly value your shoes."

_Second to you, of course. _Shane smiled. "Yup."

Reed chuckled, eyes darting to their overlapped hands. "You should just go here.." He said in the smallest voice, half hoping Shane wouldn't hear.

But he did. And he smiled, hopeful. "Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you. Now if only Blaine agreed with your sentiment." He rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother.

Reed shrugged noncommittally. "He should come around with enough convincing."

"Oh, we're WAY past convincing. I've done blackmailing, bribing, _begging_. I was down on my knees and I _groveled_for his permission. He wasn't even fazed. He can be sadistically stubborn when he wants."

Reed laughed again, an action he tended to do more often in the presence of the dancer.

Shane grinned. "I'm gonna risk sounding cheesy here, and note that what I'm about to say is free of exaggeration, but.. your laugh just makes me want to try harder."

Reed immediately stiffened, his expression drained of amusement. It wasn't because he was offended in any way, oh no. He was just still not used to such flirty compliments, though he made a mental note to laugh more often around the curly brunette.

Shane panicked immediately. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize- Did I cross a line? I crossed a line, didn't I? Sorry, I just- my mouth has a mind of its own sometimes and-" He felt Reed's hand tighten significantly over his when he attempted to pull away. It effectively shut him up.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Reed replied softly, leaning back into the embrace. He was satisfied to find out that a simple squeeze of the hand could silence the usually noisy Anderson. He shrugged. "I'm just not used to being told.. that sort of stuff."

"Oh," Shane suppressed a sigh of relief, opting instead to grin warmly at the boy in his arms. "Well, you deserve someone who tells you that sort of stuff all the time. And I do believe I'm the perfect man for the job! That is, if that's okay with you.." Shane trailed out hopefully.

Reed almost laughed at how adorable Shane managed to be sometimes. Shane was very good at looking past Reed's flaws, something Reed ultimately appreciated him for. "It's okay with me.."

Shane pulled the artist as close as physically possible, without the intention of ever letting go. His lips hovered dangerously close over the back of Reed's neck, the strongest temptation to kiss it being fought.

Their relationship continued to be undefined, unfortunately for Shane. He wasn't sure if there was a 'them' or if Reed wanted there to be, but he certainly prayed enough times for God to know that he wanted them to happen. Shane understood that Reed was confused, and he was willing to give the adorable blonde all the time in the world to figure his feelings out. Although, Shane was sure there were romantic feelings underlying behind every touch and word Reed mustered, but he had never really said anything, so Shane refrained from asking. He suppressed the painful urges to kiss Reed, mostly just deliriously thankful that Reed would let him hold him like this. But mostly Shane didn't want to screw this up, so he opted to take everything slow. He did what Reed wanted, what Reed was willing to do. He would initiate everything, making sure that Reed was okay with it. Reed was all that mattered.

Shane smiled. "Then consider me that man."

Reed grinned, his eyes more full of life than they've ever been. He was elated. No one was ever like this with him. No one ever willingly did romantic things to him. Reed was grateful. Gently, he spoke. "Shane?"

"Mm?" Shane responded.

Reed shifted, turning completely to face the curly topped boy. He brought a small hand to rest on Shane's cheeks and smiled. He whispered, "Hope is all it takes."

Shane frowned, completely lost on the vague statement. The tinge of sadness in that smile made him even more agitated. "What do you mean?"

Reed smiled, a single tear running down his cheek. "Hope, Shane. Don't ever lose it."

Suddenly, within a second, a painfully familiar truck came reeling into the room, effectively bulldozing the walls and heading straight at them. Shane couldn't breathe. His eyes widened, fixed on the smile and the tear still on Reed's angelic face. Shane screamed. He screamed for help and he screamed for Reed.

The truck connected with their bed.

Everything went black.

The crunch of bone echoed in Shane's ears as a blood-curdling scream sent shivers up his spine. Tires screeched. A crash. Shane desperately cried for help at the expanse of pounding rain, even though all there was was black. He was shaking. He heard the clink of glass as they fell to the callous ground and the merciless pounding of the rain. He felt the humidity in the air, the dampness that clung to him, the blood..

The blood was everywhere. In his fingers, in his legs, in Reed's hair, in Reed's face, at the corner of Reed's lips, Reed Reed Reed REED REED!

"SHANE!"

Shane sat up, bolting upright. He was shaking, panting and sweating, like he'd just ran from Walcott to Dalton. The first thing that registered in his mind was his blurred vision. He was crying. He blinked them away furiously, roughly wiping away each tear as more fell freely down his face. The ache in his chest increased tenfold as he heaved almost painfully. He felt so drained, so tired, so _lifeless._

"Shane, are you okay?"

Shane looked up, puffy eyes blinking. It was then that he saw the twins looming over him with concerned looks. Suddenly, a dozen scenarios came rushing in. The crash. The calls. The tears. The sirens. The white walls. The words. The silence.

Shane choked back a sob, hands flying to cover his mouth. He caught a glimpse of the hospital bed across his makeshift bed, unable to fully look at the limp body lying in it. He felt bile climb up his throat, and he found himself rushing to the bathroom, shoving the twins aside.

Ethan and Evan shared a look, then sighed. The twins rose simultaneously, each with self-designated tasks. Ethan darted out the door while Evan stopped at the bathroom's threshold, audible sounds of vomiting filtering through. The twins allowed themselves to be apart very very rarely. But desperate times called for desperate measures. With a sigh, Evan pushed open the door, feeling quite alone without his twin beside him.

Evan couldn't hold back a cringe as the sound, sight and smell of Shane mercilessly emptying his stomach contents was before him. He almost felt himself getting sick as Shane gripped at the toilet for dear life. Evan had never seen anyone so miserably depressed in his entire life. Not when Dwight's brother died, not when they thought Shane was dead, not _ever. _It was especially upsetting, almost heartbreaking, to see the normally bouncing ball of sunshine that was Shane Anderson like _this. _Evan felt even more lost without his twin to accompany him in this situation.

With not much to do, Evan knelt beside the trembling boy, rubbing circles on his back and tolerating the smell. He whispered soothing words like 'It's gonna be okay' and 'It's not your fault'.

Ethan arrived within only moments of being gone, a bottle of water in hand and anti-nausea pills in the other. "Here." He twisted the lid open, gingerly handing both items over.

The twins shared a relieved look in being reunited before shifting towards Shane.

The shaking boy looked up, snatching the bottle and the pills and downing both, his hysterics calming. When he was done, one of the twins took the bottle from Shane as he exhaled ragged breaths in an attempt to soothe his frantic nerves. It didn't work. His guilt hit him back full force as he buried his head into his crossed arms that rested on his propped up knees and cried. He shook his head, deciding that this entire situation was just _wrong _and that Reed, sweet beautiful Reed, _did not _deserve this.

The twins looked at each other, concerned, before each of them sat at either side of the poor boy.

Evan rubbed at his arm. "Shane.."

"It's my fault!" Shane screamed, looking up and revealing red eyes and pale cheeks. "It's _my fault_! It's always _my _fault! I am such a freaking _screw _up! I should've listened to him! Should've listened to- to _Reed_.. If I listened then maybe- Maybe he'd still be.." Shane bared his teeth at the unspoken words, at the unfinished sentence. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could, willing the frustration and the anger and the pain to leave. He punched the floor amidst all the confusion, feeling completely numb to the physical pain. "_Damn _it!"

Ethan watched with sympathy as the curly-haired boy tore himself up. Gently, he tugged Shane towards him. "Come here."

Shane complied, shifting towards the twin and curling up against him. He gripped at Ethan's shirt, embracing the feel of warmth. He cried freely into the fabric in his clutches. His head swirled, his thoughts swimming in a torrential wave of emotions.

Ethan let him. "Ssh.." He soothed, rubbing his arm.

Evan decided to join in, scooting over so that Shane was in the middle with the dancer's defined arms pressed up against their chests. "Do you remember that promise you made to Blaine?" Evan whispered as sympathetically as humanely possible.

Shane shook his head, his crying escalating. "I can't keep that promise. I can't- because it's not true!"

"Shane, the driver was drunk." Ethan firmly stated. "This was not your fault. You know it's not your fault."

"Maybe if I.. if I listened to him.. about- about not teaching him how to drive.." Shane shook his head, hiccuping between words.

"He would've still tried to learn."

"You know why?"

"Because he loves you."

"He does, Shane."

Shane bawled even more, his chest burning painfully. Reed didn't love him. Reed couldn't love a stupid, pathetic idiot like him. Reed was beautiful and kind and perfect- _everything _Shane wasn't. And Shane ruined that- he ruined _all _of that. Just like he ruined everyone else's lives.

"Because he loves seeing you proud of him," Evan continued.

"And he'd probably hate seeing you blaming yourself for something that's not your fault."

Shane sniffled. "But what if- What if it _is _my fault? What if- What if this wouldn't have happened-"

"Shane."

Shane looked up, at the pair of genuine smiles.

"Stop thinking about the 'What if's."

"What does the past matter-"

The twins echoed together. "-when your future's over there?"

Shane cried, harder than he had his entire life, extremely thankful for the warmth emanating from the twins.

The entire scene was strange, what with two boys sandwiching another on the bathroom floor directly in front of the toilet.

"Our little Dormouse will pull through."

"Hope is all it takes."

Shane cried himself to sleep later, right there on the bathroom floor, balled up against Evan's chest. The Tweedles didn't mind. They carried him gingerly back to the couch he previously slept in, but not before pushing that couch right beside Reed's bed. Then they went back to the twin sized bed they shared (it was the only thing the hospital could offer on such short notice) with knowing looks.

* * *

><p>Shane didn't get up from the couch for almost half of the day, despite the visits from the Windsors. He spent hours simply staring at Reed. He watched, entranced, as the fragile boy's chest rose and fell. He held Reed's hand, trailing every line, memorizing each wrinkle. He reached up to toy with the curls of his unruly hair. Sometimes, when he felt brave enough, he brushed his fingers against Reed's cold, pale cheeks.<p>

Shane liked to think he had dried up all his tears. He liked to think this really wasn't his fault. He liked to think that everything was going to be okay.

But he shed a tear when no one was looking. Half of him still thinks this was all his fault. And he _knew _everything was not okay.

It took Blaine's nonstop coaxing, and a few physical means of persuasion courtesy of Wes and David, to finally get Shane up and into the bathroom for a proper hygienic routine. Dwight took this opportunity to push everyone out of the room and check if any demonic spirits loitered within the four walls.

Just as David shut the door gently, normal conversation began.

Wes shook his head, finding the entire situation surreal. "Jesus.. I can't imagine what he must be going through."

David shrugged offhandedly. "I kind of can."

Katherine gave his arm a worthy smack, sending his boyfriend a warning glare and receiving an amused expression in return. She huffed. "Well, since Shane doesn't know who else to blame, he ended up blaming himself." She finished, as if to say 'simple psychology'.

"I don't blame him, though. He's as crazy about Reed as Dwight is just crazy." Wes added.

As if on cue, Dwight's head peeked out the door, looking peeved. "I can hear you from in here, you know."

Wes chuckled halfheartedly, still unable to full-out laugh. "Love you, man."

The entire group mustered grins, the tension lightening somewhat.

Blaine's attention was caught by the twin's eerie silence. Blaine immediately knew it was a bad sign. "How was he last night, by the way?"

With matching frowns, the Tweedles shared a look. They really didn't want Blaine to worry. The news about the accident had sent them all in a worried frenzy. They didn't need Shane's panicked antics adding to their stress.

"What happened?" Blaine urged forcefully, sensing the uneasiness.

With a heavy sigh, Ethan started. "He was screaming Reed's name in his sleep."

"We woke him up."

"He was hysterical."

"He kept blaming himself."

They ended together. "To summarize, horrible."

Everyone wore mixed looks of shock, worry and concern. Shane was in a worse condition than they initially thought.

At the quick relay of information, Blaine sighed. He glared at the floor, running a hair through his untamed curls. "He promised he wouldn't blame himself."

"Told him that too."

"Said he couldn't keep it 'cause it wasn't true."

Extremely frustrated, Blaine trudged towards a set of chairs and plopped himself down, muttering colorful phrases to himself.

Eyes turned to Kurt, who didn't waste a second to console his boyfriend. Kurt sat himself beside Blaine, who had his head between his hands, and draped an arm around the grieving boy. Blaine welcomed the comfort, turning to hug Kurt's neck, to have his warmth surround him completely. Blaine cried softly into Kurt's shoulders, staining the uniform jacket with tears.

"I understand that you're frustrated. You have a right to be. He's your younger brother. And I guess that adding to the news about Reed isn't helping your blood levels either." Kurt whispered understandingly. "But you have to understand that that helpless feeling you have- Shane is feeling that too, only ten times worse."

Blaine pulled away, but made sure that Kurt's arms still hung loosely around his waist, his eyes void of tears. He stared into that calming sea of blue, absorbing the warmth emanating from them.

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "The love of his life was victim to a car accident, driving a car HE was a passenger of. I would expect major emotional trauma." He placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "But I bet he's just waiting for his older brother to pep talk him out of this funk."

Blaine snorted. "Funk? Really?"

Kurt shrugged, smiling.

Blaine pressed their lips together with a kiss that lasted longer than two seconds. When he pulled away, he whispered. "Are _you _okay?"

Not expecting that question at all, Kurt pulled away. He intertwined their fingers together, watching as each finger laced with another, wearing an obvious mask of bravado. "I think this is taking a toll on all of us."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "I didn't ask about us. I asked about you."

Kurt mustered up courage- the word he so often heard from this very boy- to look up into those golden-brown eyes. "I cried enough last night."

Blaine smiled proudly. "You know, I like to think I'm the strong one in this relationship. But somehow, you always have me thinking otherwise."

"I'm not always the damsel in distress, you know." Kurt playfully bumped their shoulders together.

"So far, you're turning out to be a kickass prince charming." Blaine grinned, happy they could exchange normal banter after all that's happened. But then Blaine noticed the slight falter in that usually perfect smile on his boyfriend's face. "Hey," Blaine gathered all his confidence and assurance into this one statement. "He'll pull through."

Kurt smiled, thankful. "I know. Sometimes, hope is all it takes."

Dwight, finally back from his exorcism routine, exhaled. "The room seems fine. But I sprayed holy water virtually everywhere, just in case. Oh, and also-" He began sprinkling rock salt just beneath the door, earning strange looks from nurses and patients passing by.

"It's just rock salt, folks. Nothing to call security over." Wes quickly announced, looking particularly at a pair of whispering nurses near the corner.

"Call maintenance instead!" David cried, half-joking.

Dwight glared. "You better hope they don't, otherwise you can expect to see Satan's devils lurking around here."

The group chuckled, heads shaking and eyes rolling at Dwight's ridiculous statement.

Suddenly, a commanding voice intruded. "Excuse me, but I assume you are Mr. Van Camp's friends?"

All eyes turned to the man in white.

* * *

><p>"Reed.." It was a barely audible whisper and it was the first word Shane's uttered all day. After a hasty shower, Shane sat himself on the couch, eyes boring into Reed's face. He drank in the closed eyes, the pale cheeks, the cold sensation and the dry lips. With a heavy sigh, he reached for Reed's limp hand, expecting himself to crumble at the touch. The instant he felt the chill beneath the skin, Shane knew he couldn't let go.<p>

"The guys brought over your paintings.." He forced a smile, looking more broken and fragile than ever. He risked a glance at Reed's face, heart aching at the sight. "I can't believe you never showed me any of 'em.. especially since most of them seem to be me.." A ghost of a sincere smile made its way to Shane's lips. "They're beautiful, Reed.. You know I love to watch you paint? Yeah. You just- you lose yourself when you paint.. It's like.. you're alone in the world, just you and that blank canvas.. and when you start paining, it's like.. magic happens.. I know.. it's a lot like when I dance.." Tears began to blur his vision but he made no effort to blink them away. "Not to mention you look unfairly adorable when you paint.. You always manage to get stuff on your face and your hair.. and in all of that, I somehow find myself staring.. at you.. at your lips.. and thinking how it'd feel like.. to kiss 'em.."

Shane smiled, momentarily looking down, before gazing back up at Reed's lifeless expression. "I never got to do that, did I?"

Tears cascaded freely down Shane's cheeks, running past the smile on his lips. "When you wake up, can you draw me a portrait.. of yourself? I mean, I don't have a picture of you and I was hoping that you'd kinda be okay with giving me a self-portrait instead? Since, you know.. you're unbelievably awesome at painting.."

"And maybe I can teach you to dance, huh? I mean, you always trip around everything, but that's just 'cause I've never been there to catch you. You can even stand on my feet if you want.. We can dance to your favorite song, which I don't know yet, by the way. You'll have to tell me that when you wake up."

"And then you can tell me everything else about you? If you want, that is.. We'll stay up 'till morning just talking about everything and anything.."

Shane could feel his heart crack a little at the image of Reed awake.. alive. He bit back the quiver in his lips, squeezing Reed's hand and forcing back another sob. "And you can sing to me.. Yeah. That'd be perfect, don't you think? I love hearing you sing by yourself- just you. No accompaniment from me, which is a good thing."

"And then I can tell you I love you.." Shane laughed humorlessly, cringing at the thought. "What do you think? Too soon?" He nodded despite himself, pursing his lips. "Truth be told, I've actually been in love with you I think ever since I saw those eyes and that hair and those clothes." He smiled sincerely.

"We can go out too, if you're willing.. Somewhere secluded, where no one can see but the stars.. And yes, by got out I do mean start dating. Although I would actually go crazy if you ever agreed to be my boyfriend. I mean, YOU- beautiful, talented, kind, perfect YOU- go out with ME? Psh. Nonsensical, right? It's like.. Beauty and the Beast, in which Beast knows he doesn't deserve Belle's love 'cause of all the shitty things he's done.. Like how he hurt her. And not just her, but basically everyone in his life.. Kinda like what I do.. what I did to you.."

And there it was, left hanging in the stifling air of the white walls. The guilt bloomed anew inside him, and Shane grit his teeth in frustration, shaking his head in disappointment. He shut his eyes, burying the guilt behind reason and sense, but to no avail. Because Shane did feel like everything- all of this- was his fault entirely. And not unless Reed awoke and revealed lively brown eyes will the guilt subside.

"I am so fucking sorry, Reed.." He hissed, his teeth bared. "If I just- if I listened to you, then maybe none of this would've happened. You would've been in your room, completely safe, and everything would've been the way it was. I just _had _to be so hard headed. I just _had _to be a stubborn ass and disregard everything you said. You _said _you weren't a good driver, you _said_! Why didn't I listen.." Shane curled up in a ball, hands cradling his head.

Then he yelled. "Do you see how WRONG this is? How WRONG it is that YOU pay for MY mistakes? _God.._If I could take all of the pain away from you, I would.. I would in a heartbeat."

Shane labored breaths echoed in the empty room. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat and exhaled raggedly. "I'm supposed to be keeping you from harm's way, instead I put you right in the fucking middle of it. Shit. I should just stay away from everybody- from _you_, from _Blaine_, from my parents- _everybody._"

He held Reed's hand, wincing at the cold. "I _need_ you, Reed.. You have to wake up.. _Please? _Maybe.. Maybe just move your fingers, or twitch your eyes, or _something.._"

Nothing.

Reed's eyes were still closed. His hands were still cold. His skin was still pale.

Shane was still completely broken.

_Spend all your time waiting_  
><em>For that second chance<em>  
><em>For a break that would make it okay<em>

Reed had always said how he liked hearing Shane sing. Although Shane never understood that logic, he was happy to comply. He sounded especially horrible right now, what with his voice hoarse and his throat burning a bit. His breaths still came out in ragged intervals, but he ignored that. He was hoping that maybe Reed might hear his attempt at decent singing, and by some lucky twist of fate, wake up.

He was grateful the Windsors were outside. He was a mess of bloodshot eyes, trembling hands and labored breaths right now.

_I need some distraction_  
><em>Oh beautiful release<em>  
><em>Memories seep from my veins<em>

Shane hated this. He hated how vulnerable he was being, instead of the steadfast boy Reed knew him to be. He knew that no matter how much crying he did, it wasn't going to do a damn thing. Insignificant tears weren't going to get Reed out of that bed. Sometimes he wished he didn't attach himself to people so much. The moment he potentially lost them was absolute hell.

_In the arms of an angel_  
><em>Fly away from here<em>  
><em>From this dark, cold hotel room<em>  
><em>And the endlessness that you fear<em>

Then Shane remembered the first time he had heard Reed sing a solo. He remembered being rooted to the spot. He thought it was the sweetest, most breathtaking melody ever produced by any living creature. He had made a mental note to ask Reed for a CD with him singing countless songs later. Reed was mad at him then, for good reason. It seemed that no matter how much effort he put into avoiding stupidity, they always went in vain. But then Reed had forgiven him so quickly that he couldn't help but fall even harder for the little curly top.

_So tired of the straight line_  
><em>And everywhere you turn<em>  
><em>There's vultures and thieves at your back<em>.

Shane brushed the back of Reed's hand with his thumb. He squeezed the unresponsive hand, feeling the tears resurface.

_It don't make no difference_  
><em>Escaping one last time<em>  
><em>It's easier to believe<em>

Blaine peeked in, thick brows shooting up at the sound of the melody. He immediately frowned. It broke his heart to see his brother so miserable. Blaine was sure Shane didn't deserve this. The boy may be insanely irresponsible most of the time, but he always had the best of intentions in mind. Unlike a lot of people, Shane thought with his heart. Blaine admired that quality, but at the same time was completely exasperated by it.

Slowly, Blaine retreated, closing the doors. He would tell Shane what the doctor said later.

_In the arms of an Angel_  
><em>Fly away from here<em>  
><em>From this dark, cold hotel room<em>  
><em>And the endlessness that you fear<em>

_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
><em>Of your silent reverie<em>  
><em>You're in the arms of an Angel<em>  
><em>May you find some comfort here<em>

Shane rested his spinning head on the couch's arms. He slept, a hand resting on Reed's.

* * *

><p>"Shane! Shane, wake up! Mrs. Van Camp's-"<p>

"Oh my poor baby! What happened?"

Shane immediately jerked awake at the sound of Reed's mother's voice. He blinked away the grogginess, and jumped out of the couch to make room for the distraught parent, standing respectfully beside Blaine.

Hilde gracefully sat herself on the couch, perfectly manicured fingers taking hold of her son's immobile hand. She brought it up to her lips, kissing it gently, eyes fixed at the expressionless face, half hoping her son would wake up at the touch of his mother. Tear tracks stained her cheeks, dampening the foundation and other traces of make up.

Shane watched, voices in his head screaming at him. He felt tears prickle his eyes, but refused to let them escape. "I-I'm so sorry, Mrs. Van Kamp. It's all my-"

"No. Mrs. Van Kamp, we're all terribly sorry." Blaine shook his head, hand motioning for Shane to stop talking. "But Reed was trying to learn how to drive when it started raining awfully hard and then there was a truck . . . "

Hilde nodded feebly, understanding.

The Windsors shared a look, unsure whether the woman had absorbed all that Blaine had said.

But Blaine knew better. He tilted his head towards the door, gesturing for them to leave. Everyone followed without hesitation.

Shane needed to sit. He rushed tiredly towards the set of chairs parallel to the wall, and sat. He leaned over, elbows resting on his knees, and laced his fingers together, head bowing in defeat. Amazingly, despite the heart-wrenching feeling in his chest, no tears threatened to fall. He was finally dried out.

Blaine sighed, sitting beside his brother. "Shane.."

"Don't-" His voice broke. He reprimanded himself for sounding so vulnerable and scared. "I don't wanna hear you taking pity on me."

"I'm not taking pity on you." Blaine furrowed his brows, voice turning defensive. "I'm concerned for you. You've barely eaten, you refuse to move from that couch and I doubt you actually even used _soap _when you took that bath."

When he didn't receive a response, he continued. "Look, I know you're depressed, I get that. Someone you love nearly died, Shane.. And in an accident where he was sitting right beside you. I know it's breaking your heart, seeing him on that hospital bed and not being able to talk to him.. or squeezing his hand and not getting a response. I know how helpless you feel, but you have to stop thinking that he's not going to wake up, because he will. He _will_."

"Don't be pessimistic now, Shane. You've always been the guy who saw the glass half full, and Reed loved that about you. Don't lose hope now, not when Reed needs it the most."

Shane's shoulders shook.

Although Blaine knew this information would only sadden Shane all the more, it was best he knew. Gently, he draped an arm across Shane's shoulder, squeezing his arm. Sympathetically, he spoke. "The doctor said he's officially in a coma, so there's no telling when he'll wake up. Could be days or months.." That is if he wakes up at all. "We'll be here, with him, through all that, okay?"

Shane nodded vigorously, head still in surrender. He could feel the muscles in his nape aching, but ignored it.

Just then, Mrs. Van Kamp strode out the room, eyes glazed and downcast. Promptly, she looked up. "Thank you, everyone, for taking care of him while I was gone. He's quite lucky to have friends like you around." She smiled that practiced smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find his doctor." Quietly, she stalked off, heels clicking behind her.

As soon as Hilde was out of earshot, Shane stormed into Reed's room, eyes visibly bloodshot.

Everyone's eyes turned to Blaine, who looked to Kurt helplessly. His boyfriend smiled at him in encouragement. Blaine smiled back, internally slapping himself for feeling a bit thankful that Kurt was there and safe.

He doesn't know what he'd do without Kurt.

Sighing heavily, Blaine trudged into the room. With his peripherals, he watched his brother pace furiously in front of Reed's bed. As soon as he shut the door behind them, the fragile boy looked up to meet his eyes.

"What if he dies, Blaine.." Shane whispered so brokenly and weakly that it almost made him want to cry.

"He's not going to-"

"WHAT IF HE DOES?" Shane bared his teeth, face contorting in pain.

"Shane, he's not going to-"

"YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!"

Blaine opened his mouth to retort, only to close it back. It was the truth. He _couldn't _prove it. Nobody could.

It had slipped both of their minds that their conversation was perfectly audible to the audience outside the room.

Shane saw the desperation, the crumbling bravado, the inevitable truth in Blaine's eyes. He couldn't take it. He quickly cast his eyes down, biting his lips. He shook his head in defeat. "I am TERRIFIED, Blaine. I don't- As much as I don't want to think of- of him dying, I can't shake off the thought that it IS a possibility and that when he does.. die, when- when he doesn't wake up-"

"If, Shane."

Shane looked up.

Blaine offered. "_If _he doesn't wake up."

Shane mustered a ghost of a smile. "_If _he doesn't wake up.. I don't.. I don't know what I'll do.. I know it's pathetic. It hasn't even been a year since I met him, and already I'm _this _affected by him . . . You guys have known him for much longer, and you seem to be faring well." Shane sniffled.

Blaine shrugged offhandedly, smiling at Shane's slowly calming demeanor. "That's 'cause we love him in an entirely different way. Doesn't mean we're not shaken up by this whole thing, though. Kurt didn't even bother putting on designer clothes today."

"They _are _best friends." Shane contributed, happy they were falling into normal conversation. He strode over to the couch, sitting almost exactly where Hilde had sat. He stared at Reed's hand, daring himself to touch it. "Do you remember the first time I met him? It was like.. he looked _so _perfect, but in that Reed kind of way, you know?"

Blaine sat beside him. "Um, no?"

Shane snorted, lips twisting in a rare smile. "Those bright brown eyes, that curly blonde hair and those crazy clothes that I don't even like all that much, but somehow he _totally_ makes it work. Like, I swear, he looks _sexy _in most of them, which is saying something because Reed is the embodiment of innocence. I don't get how he manages to look adorably sexy in those clothes, but hell if it doesn't make me go crazy."

Blaine nearly laughed, but settled on a face-splitting grin. He was happy that a trace of the normally boisterous Shane was resurfacing. He watched as Shane stared longingly at Reed's hand, witnessing the internal battle in his brother's head. "Go on."

Shane looked up. He smiled and nodded. Slowly, he reached over and rested his hand above Reed's, his breath hitching despite having held the same hand numerous times before that moment. "I just miss him- all of him.. his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his smell.. even all his stupid accidents, 'cause it gives me a reason to hold him close. I miss kissing his cuts, and seeing his face go red when I do.. I miss hearing him sing.. I miss cuddling with him- he gives the _best_ cuddles, by the way. I miss seeing his face light up when he talks about his paintings or when I visit every weekend. I really, _really _miss him, Blaine.."

Blaine placed a hand on Shane's knee. "I know."

"You know I've though of us, in the future.." He managed a dry laugh. "I want to marry him. I know it's crazy, and just like me, to want something like that so soon in a relationship, but I can _feel _it.. He's the one."

Somehow, Blaine was convinced.

Shane continued dreamily. "I want a house with walls filled with his paintings and I want little Reeds running around and I'm gonna love the hell out of 'em, just like I love him. Honestly, just as long as I have him in my life, everything would be-"

Shane didn't breath. Saucer-like eyes fixed itself on Reed's hand. He could've sworn he felt it..

"R-Reed?"

Barely perceptible, but it was there. His finger twitched. It moved. His finger moved.

"You can- Can you hear me, Reed?" Shane leaped out of the couch, leaning over Reed's bed and lifting the small boy's hand. His eyes shifted from Reed's face to Reed's hand and back.

Blaine wasted no time. "I'll call a nurse." He bolted out the door, informing everyone of the good news. Within a second, the room flooded with anxious eyes.

Shane didn't notice the new crowd. He cradled Reed's hand, blinking away the oncoming tears and staring at Reed's still expressionless face. "Reed? Hey. Hey, hang in there, okay? I know you're in there and I know you can hear me, so you have to- you have to stay awake, okay? Can you do that? Can you stay awake for me?"

Reed nodded very very weakly, his cracked lips parting a bit to speak. "Anything."

Shane laughed in utter disbelief, eyes filled to the brim with tears. Cheers echoed in the room, but Shane didn't acknowledge them. He merely nodded at Reed, subconsciously squeezing the hand in his. "Okay, okay." He grabbed the back of the smaller boy's head and pressed a lingering kiss on his forehead. "Jesus, I missed you." He breathed, resting their foreheads together.

* * *

><p>"We told you he'd pull through!"<p>

"We told you, didn't we?"

Shane laughed at the twins antics, his head tilting back. He had left Reed's side in favor of giving Mrs. Van Kamp time with her son. They hadn't bothered leaving the room, dancing and cheering in glee near the foot of Reed's bed, only turning their backs from the mother-son moment. With tears still in his eyes, Shane attacked the elated twins with a crushing double hug. "Shut up!" He laughed. "You don't have to rub it in my face."

"We told you, though."

"Totally did."

Shane pulled back, giving them a grateful smile.

"The hug was nice." Ethan nodded.

"Yes, very nice."

Dwight's voice boomed over the cries of happiness. "And to think, if I hadn't purified that room, the evil spirits would've prevented Reed's already small movements!"

An awkward silence. Then boisterous laughter.

"Sure, why not?" Shane shrugged, wearing a grin that reached his ears.

"Hey, man." David clamped a heavy yet reassuring hand on the dancer's shoulder. "Glad to have both you and Reed back."

Shane smiled, nodding. "Thanks."

The minute he turned his head, Shane met big golden-brown eyes. Blaine, who was wrapped in a consoling embrace with his boyfriend, smiled knowingly at him. Shane gave a profound nod in return.

"So," Wes intervened, throwing a heavy arm around Shane's shoulders. "How does it feel knowing your loverboy's alive and well?"

Shane laughed at the term, blushing. "Kinda surreal. Mostly just perfect."

Wes grinned playfully. "This moment right here? Can't get anymore real than this, buddy."

Shane watched, as everyone hugged and laughed and cried in triumph, like they'd just won the Olympics. He watched as the twins surprised people with bone-crushing hugs, as Wes and David exchanged playful banter, as Blaine humored Dwights crazy remarks, as Kurt now cried on Katherine's shoulder and as Mrs. Van Kamp murmured loving words to her son.

And then his eyes fell to Reed, who looked like he was staring back at him.

"Yeah.." Shane thought he won so much more than a gold medal.

* * *

><p>After minutes more of attending to her son, Mrs. Van Kamp went to take care of the financial responsibilities. The second she left, the Windsors quickly scurried out behind her, leaving Shane alone with a fully conscious, albeit still extremely exhausted Reed.<p>

Reed's brown eyes smiled at him with an emotion Shane couldn't decipher. "Hey." His voice was still hoarse but Shane was just thankful he could hear his voice again.

"Hey." The nervous boy strode towards the bed, leaning over to run his hand along Reed's curly head of hair. He smiled down at the pale boy, brushing his thumb over his cheek. "How is it?"

Reed closed his eyes, nuzzling the warm hand. "Sore. Numb. Head hurts. But I'm okay."

Shane frowned. Didn't seem like he was okay. Looking downwards, Shane sighed, retracting his hand from Reed's face to place it on hishand. "I'm really so-"

"No." Reed shook his head with as much fervor as he could muster. "It's not your fault. Blaine, the twins.. they were right. I would've.. still tried to learn. And sometimes, I like that you push me into things.. that I usually would never do. It makes me think like.. you have more faith in me.. than I do in myself." Feeling his throat dry, Reed gestured towards the glass of water on his bedside.

Shane quickly came to his aid. He tipped the glass over Reed's lips, very careful not to spill. Reed emptied the whole glass. As the smaller boy spoke, utter relief made its way to Shane's heart. He fell even harder for the boy, if that was even possible, knowing that he had a big enough heart to forgive him for such a reckless mistake. But one thing really stuck out in his mind- "You heard?"

Reed smiled shyly in response, the 'thank you' he was planning to give lost.

Shane wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. "All of it?"

Reed reddened, thinking how the pace his heart was going was probably unhealthy for someone of his condition. "Kinda. Sorry. It was hard not to hear."

Shane spluttered, eyes suddenly finding the ground very interesting. Despite himself, he could not let go of Reed's hand. "So . . . you heard?"

Reed laughed. He couldn't help it. Shane was just too adorable. But he had underestimated the strain of that laugh and ended up coughing. Shane's eyes lit up, alert, but his coughing subsided quickly. Reed nodded meekly. "Yes, I heard."

"So . . . "

Reed smiled nostalgically. "Somewhere where no one can see but the stars.." His tired smile somehow managed to look beautiful.

Shane blushed profusely, the palm pressed against Reed's sweating.

"Where is that, exactly?"

The dancer chanced a glance up at the artist's face, finding an amused smile. "Is this you saying yes?"

"..Maybe?"

Shane gaped, startled by the response. "A-are you saying . . . you're _okay_ with being . . . _together_?"

Reed smiled coyly. "Well.. you _do _love me.."

Shane's eyes brightened with hope, body stiffening with anxiety.

"And I am sort of falling for you.."

Shane nearly cried. "R-really?"

Blood colored Reed's pale cheeks, making him glow. Vigorously, he nodded.

As Shane's lips stretched to form the largest grin, his hand squeezed Reed's. When Reed squeezed back, his breath hitched. How long had he been waiting for that to happen? "W-would it be okay.. if I.. kissed you?"

Reed's expression suddenly resembled that of a deer in headlights. "But.. I-I look horrible.. a-and I probably smell awful.. and my lips are dry.."

Shane took that as a yes. "I haven't seen those eyes in ages. Do I look like I care?"

Carefully, he leaned over, placing a nervous hand on Reed's cheeks. Reed tingled with anticipation as he welcomed the warmth emanating from Shane's hand. Slowly, Shane neared, until their lips met in an explosion of racing heartbeats and heartfelt longing. Reed smelled of medicine, a smell Shane personally hated, but the mere thought that he was kissing- _kissing _- Reed Van Kamp was enough to send shivers down his spine. They both melted into the kiss, until Shane pulled away.

Reed smiled contentedly. "By the way.. Belle and Beast get together in the end."

Shane grinned. "Even more perfect, then." And then he kissed him again.

**-END-**

A/N: By far the longest oneshot I have ever written and the first one from the Dalton fandom. :D And most certainly not the last. I LOVE RANE! The next oneshots would probably be shorter though. Lots of Rane :D A few Jogan maybe. And a sprinkle of Klaine everywhere!


	2. Jogan: No Fun

**No Fun**  
><em>by simplyme26<em>

An abrupt ring echoed in the hollow space of Julian's car. The actor cast a brief side glance at the passenger's seat, where his iPhone unmistakably flashed his particular blonde's name. Waiting a minute to pick it up just to spite the impatient blonde, Julian quickly grabbed the phone and hit answer, eyes fixed on the road.

"Hello?" Julian grinned, hoping his attempt at innocence masked his amusement.

"_You waited to pick up the phone, didn't you?_"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"_Shut up, Jules. I know you_." Julian smiled, practically hearing the playful smirk on the pianist's face. "_Just wanted to know if you were on your way here_."

"Can't wait to christen the new apartment, can you?"

A soft laugh. "_..Something like that."_

Julian scoffed. "A surprise, huh? I do like surprises. Although by telling me there's a surprise, you realize that it's not a surprise anymore?"

"_We'll see. Just get your sweet ass here, Larson_."

"Mustn't keep Your Highness waiting."

Logan laughed, making Julian's heart burst. "_Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you don't get a ticket this time, okay Princess? The press is still buzzed about you being gay, and having the Senator's son as your boyfriend. No need to add juvenile delinquent to that list_."

Julian internally rolled his eyes. "Like you care what the press says."

He could hear a snort on the other side. "_Just- hurry, alright_?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Julian told him absently, eyes scanning the road for any oncoming vehicles. When he was sure he was safe, he turned right.

"_Okay.. Love you_."

Julian nearly stomped on the brakes. Sure, they'd exchanged their fair sets of 'I love you's but never on the phone. Logan had just sounded so casual, like it was a daily utterance, that it startled Julian. The actor could sense the apprehension on the other end and it made his heart flutter. "I love you too, Lo." As much as Julian loved hearing those from Logan, he noted that a romantic Logan while he was driving could become harmful.

Julian swore he heard a sigh of relief. "_Right. Bye_."

He smiled. "Bye."

* * *

><p>"Lo? It's me. Open up." Julian called, waiting impatiently in the hallway. He had been spotted by paparazzi entering the building, where the guards were thankfully successful in warding them off. The actor wanted to escape the public's eye as soon as possible, so he fidgeted nervously in front of Logan's apartment's front door, praying that a fan didn't happen to pass by this very hall at that very moment. He loved his fans, he really did, but tonight was his night with Logan.<p>

"_It's open_!" Of course it was.

Julian hastily scrambled inside, locking the door behind him. He sighed in relief at the pressure lifted off his chest before noting that it was really dark inside. Furrowing his brows, Julian fumbled for a light switch. "Logan? Where the hell are you?"

And then he felt large hands take his and then those soft lips.. Julian gasped in surprise before being silenced.

Logan smirked through the kiss, satisfied at the response. "It's been too fucking long."

Julian hummed in agreement, hands flying to Logan's- was that a dress shirt? Whatever it was, it was coming off.

"Calm down, Jules. Save that libido for later." Logan guided the actor's hands away from his still intact clothing, detaching their lips and sounding positively amused.

Although a bit resentful for having been held back, Julian scoffed playfully, arms crossing defiantly over his chest. "Like you don't want it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not the point, Princess. Now come on." He tugged the skeptical brunette towards the living room, where a direct view of the balcony could be seen. "It's not really a surprise. I mean, it's just dinner." He shrugged. "Nothing special." But the concealed smile on the singer's lips suggested that it was very special.

Julian's eyes softened at the sight. "Oh, Lo.."

A dinner for two was prepared right there on the fifth-floor terrace, where a breath-taking glimpse of New York graced them. The moonlight shone immaculately on the table, giving the lone slender candle placed at the table's center a hypnotizing glow. A mouthwatering meal was already waiting for them, as a soft melody gracefully echoed in the silence.

After drinking in the sight, Julian turned to the wonderful, wonderful boy behind him, mouth still agape and eyes burning with suppressed tears. The actor choked out a laugh, and threw his arms around the tall blonde, lips crashing together.

"What's all this for?" He asked with a disbelieving smile, arms still wrapped tightly around the tall boy's neck.

Logan shrugged noncommittally, lips stretching to a self-satisfied grin. "You need a break. And I missed you like fuck." Logan grabbed Julian and placed a chaste, yet hungry kiss on his lips, quickly tearing away before he lost control. "Come on, before the food goes cold."

When Julian saw the mass of the food, he was absolutely stunned. "You cooked? All _that_?" He inquired, flailing towards the bowls and plates of food that looked enough for the Brady Bunch.

"Yeah. So you better like it."

"Logan." Julian deadpanned, gaining the blonde's full attention. "You hate cooking."

"I did say this was a surprise." Logan smirked, pulling out Julian's chair and gesturing for him to sit.

Julain gaped. "What the hell has New York done to you?"

"What, you don't like it?"

The brunette eyed Logan skeptically. "..I didn't say that." He smiled coyly, taking the seat offered to him.

Logan smirked, pleased, before rushing to the chair opposite Julian.

"So," The actor exhaled a long sigh, an appreciative smile slipping on his lips. "What now?"

Logan smiled back, a genuine smile. "Now, we eat."

* * *

><p>"I now know why you hate cooking." Julian declared, dubbing himself officially done eating for the night. The main course was enough to send him way off his calorie-limited diet. Having dessert would just not help. Although he did have a different dessert in mind, one that would certainly burn off this meal..<p>

Logan raised a questioning brow in response, also finished eating.

"No one will stop pestering you when they find out how unnaturally good your cooking is."

Logan snorted, slightly surprised at the compliment, and spoke in a humble tone. "I just followed the recipe."

"Apparently you're very good at that." Julian smiled, pleased that the blonde's usual fatheadedness was absent that evening.

Logan smiled back, indulging in the strange amount of compliments Julian was giving him.

"So," The actor exhaled a long-suffering sigh before looking the blonde opposite him straight in the eyes, devoid of emotion. "You gonna to tell me what this is really for?"

Logan figured this was gonna come up. Burying a hand in his front pocket, he fished out a lone key and tossed it weakly across the small circular table, well-hidden anxiety lying behind a smug smirk.

Julian eyed it warily, heart racing at the probable thought of what door this key opened. With one elegant move, he slid it between his forefinger and thumb and lifted it up. He showed it to the blonde and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Is this..?"

The amusement in Logan's smirk was evident now. "It's a spare to the apartment."

Julian narrowed his eyes, confused. "I don't get it. Are you giving me this because-"

"I want you to move in."

Julian's mouth fell open, resembling an 'O'. His eyes were wide and unblinking.

"As soon as possible."

Julian nodded slowly, as if still in the process of comprehending. "I mean, I knew this was gonna come, just not so soon."

"Your house is a half an hour ride from here. Many, more productive things can be done within thirty minutes if you lived here."

Julian smiled playfully, already forming an answer in his head. "So you want me to live here so we can have more sex?"

"Well, it's certainly not because I'd miss you or anything." Logan grinned in a rare display of amusement.

Julian ran his tongue across a row of teeth. He narrowed his eyes, watching Logan for any signs of hesitation or uneasiness. Fortunately, he found none. "You've thought a lot about this?"

The blonde smiled.

Letting this all sink in, the actor leaned back in his chair. "So I'm basically going to call this home, and I'm going to bed with you and wake up with you and eat breakfast with you and we're going to talk about each other's day and all that couples crap."

Logan glared harmlessly. "When you say it, it doesn't sound as fun."

"Maybe because it's not."

Logan narrowed his eyes, at the challenging glint in his boyfriend's brown eyes- the only set of eyes that held the power to reduce him to a domesticated dog. He placed heavy arms on the table, leaning in towards the smug-looking actor, and whispered in a low, gruff voice. "You wanna not have fun with me, Julian Larson-Armstrong?"

Julian smirked. "It'd be my pleasure, Logan Wright III."


	3. Rane: 50 Sentences

**RANE - 50 sentences**

001. Close

Reed leaned in deeper against Shane's broad chest, feeling strong arms tighten protectively around him and reveling in the sensation of warmth and security.

002. Romantic

"Reed Van Kamp, will you _please_ marry me?"

003. Garage

Shane had long since wanted to teach Reed how to drive, but the second they started the car, Reed quickly clung to Shane for dear life, and the dancer simply could not deny that beautiful face.

004. Prison

Only one person had ever had the courage and determination to break Reed out of that world of fake smiles and shallow words.

005. Ceiling

They stared up at the white expanse of cement, breathing labored and bodies wet.

006. Killer

Everytime he leaves, Reed dies a little bit inside.

007. Gnome

Shane liked all forms of creepy decoration, especially when their presence always entailed to Reed moving just that bit closer to him.

008. Support

Reed scanned the crowd, eyes straining to find that curly head of black hair, and lit up with a smile when he found him.

009. Memory

"Do you remember.. when I first met you?"

010. Patient

Shane will wait forever if he has to.

011. Drawing

It wasn't his fault Shane's pretty face adorned most of the pages of his sketchpad; it was the pencil's!

012. Exercise

Shane wants to dance with Reed someday.

013. Underneath

Shane wants to try it someday.

014. Capability

He didn't even know he was capable of actually falling in love, let alone this hard.

015. Importance

"Today's the big day."

016. Reveal

It was time to tell Shane he was falling for him.

017. Limitation

He can't take it anymore; he _has _to see him.

018. Loan

Reed never wanted to give back the shirt Shane had let him borrow, and it wasn't because it smelled so much like the dancer who was almost always away at Walcott.

019. Waking

Is it possible for someone to look _that _agonizingly adorable in the morning?

020. Characteristic

He thinks everything about Reed is perfect.

021. Reserve

Only one person will ever perfectly fill that gaping hole in his heart.

022. Independent

Shane will never stop wanting that boy who always needed someone to catch him when he fell.

023. Feedback

"That.. was . . . _wow_."

024. Door

Reed slammed the door behind him, fresh tears flooding his vision as his quivering lips let out a strangled cry and his mind spun with the memories of the fair.

025. Guide

"Do you trust me?"

026. Clue

Reed fell to the ground, blurred eyes gaping disbelievingly at the small velvet box he found in the pocket of Shane's jacket.

027. Spread

"We're getting married!"

028. Censoring

Reed clamped both his hands over his mouth, suppressing the cries of pleasure from escaping his lips lest they have little Jamie bounding into their room and asking why his daddies were wrestling naked.

029. Quiet

Nothing but a deafening silence echoed as Reed bent down, placing a bright red rose on the gravestone.

030. Crazy

"I AM IN LOVE WITH SHANE ANDERSON!"

031. Ending

At the end of every today, as long as Reed was right next to him, he will always look forward to tomorrow.

032. Beer

Fresh from his bachelor party, Shane stumbled home to their apartment, where he ravished his lover till the wee hours of the night.

034. Transfer

Reed had sulked endlessly when he found out Charlie had assigned him a new roommate, that is until he met him.

035. Pause

Suddenly, time seemed to stand still as Shane Anderson knelt before him and took out the prettiest ring he's ever laid eyes on.

036. Need

Shane stomped on the gas pedal, roaring down the road carelessly, chest constricting painfully around his heart at the memory of his father's words and mind picturing nothing but an artist's welcoming smile and comforting arms.

037. Probable

"Do you really think we'll last forever?"

038. Conviction

Reed scrambled out the front door, eyes searching frantically for that familiar mop of curly hair and prayed to God he wasn't too late, because one stupid fight was not worth ruining what they have.

039. Asking

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

040. Glance

For one small minute, they locked eyes, and suddenly, everything made sense.

041. Manual

Shane glared menacingly at the thick manual, because it wasn't teaching him anything on how to build this crib at all!

042. Left

Shane abandoned his side of the bed in favor of cuddling with the one at his right.

043. Coffee

Shane awoke to the heavenly scent of freshly brewed coffee, before realizing that there was a tray of food at his bedside.

044. Parrot

Wide eyes looked at each other with sudden panic as the bird the Tweedles had given them began making distinct noises that reminded them of last night.

045. Postcard

Hilde held the card in her delicate hands, where a picture of the happiest looking couple she's ever seen smiled back at her.

046. Appeal

Shane's jaw fell to the ground and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline as Reed reappeared behind the bathroom door, wearing nothing but leather.

047. Lisp

"I-I.. I just r-really _really _like.. _y-you_."

048. Life

Reed is Shane's and Shane is Reed's.

049. Ensure

They slipped on their respective rings, and sealed the everlasting promise with a kiss.

050. Sick

Shane decided, he liked being sick if it meant Reed fussed over him like this.


	4. Stuart Trio: You Missed

**You Missed  
><strong>_by simplyme26_

Unblinking brown eyes glared contemplatively at the mirror on the other side of the field, about 25 meters away. The mirror was placed on a chair and was slanted a bit so that it partially faced him. Beside that mirror, about twenty-four inches away, was a dime that hung from a branch, having been attached to a skimpy piece of string.

Derek Seigerson was supposed to release a beam at the right direction, make sure that it hit the right exact spot on that mirror so that it would ricochet and hit the frustratingly small dime that hung from that branch.

He'd been at this for at least fifteen minutes. A majority of his attempts led to a lot seared tree trunks. Thankfully that was it. Logan and Julian watched patiently behind him in silent support, providing advice when they could.

Derek just wanted to get this fucking over with.

Finally, he brought his hand up, pointing it like a gun, and positioned it in front of his face like a trained sniper. With his free hand, he grabbed his wrist to inject more control in the shot. He glared at the mirror, cursing it in his mind but still making sure his aim was precise, before releasing a beam in one fluid, jerking motion.

The white stream of light sailed through the field within seconds. Derek watched stiffly as it hit the mirror, reflected off it, and hit the dime spot on.

The Stuart Trio released the breaths they didn't know they held. Derek, of course, was especially relieved. He grinned smugly to himself, before turning and facing his best friends.

"Ten years later, you finally hit it. Good job, D." Julian stood, patting the athlete's back.

"You know, I think I'm going to beat Cyclops one day." Derek muttered with airy confidence.

Logan snorted. "You'll turn celibate before that happens."

"Says the guy who flies below 15. Our golf cart can probably go faster than you." Derek spat playfully, before realizing what the probable repercussions of his words might entail.

Logan smirked knowingly. He never was one to back down from a fight. With one daring step, the blonde grew white feathery wings on his back, but the challenging glint in his eyes remained. "You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, an excited smile on his lips. "Bring it." The brunette scampered off, to where their golf cart was hidden.

Meanwhile, Julian rolled his eyes at the pair's stupidity. Sometimes, they act too much like Windsors for his liking. He shook his head. "I'm not even gonna participate in this." He announced, walking towards the cooler they had brought with them.

"Didn't expect you to." Logan smirked, watching for any signs of Derek or the golf cart.

Julian ignored that comment, but that doesn't mean it didn't sting. He pulled on a pair of leather gloves, opened the cooler and brought out a handful of ice cubes.

Logan raised a delicate brow. "What's that for?"

Julian didn't look up. Being pyrokinetic, he wasn't used to the searing cold of ice, so he didn't respond immediately to Logan's inquiry. Instead, he tossed the number of ice cubes into the air, letting them reach a high height, before skillfully shooting tiny balls of flames at each of them. He hit each one without a hitch as a small amount of warm water rained down on the two Stuarts.

Julian smiled triumphantly to himself, before turning to Logan, smile morphing into a boastful smirk. "It's my training. How do you think I got to be this awesome at fire manip?"

Logan laughed. "Remind me to pour cold water on you while you sleep tonight."

Julian stiffened, frightened eyes narrowing dangerously at the Stuart prefect. "You wouldn't."

"I-"

"Logan Wright, get ready to have your ass handed to you!" Derek cried, throwing a fist in the air and cheering at his apparent awesomeness. He maneuvered the small golf cart with ease.

Logan didn't look at all perturbed. He knew he could fly circles around a stupid golf cart. He was actually more amused than anything, that grin on his face suggesting that he was about ready to burst out into a laugh.

Julian didn't bother to suppress the loud laugh that bubbled in his throat. Derek looked like a giddy 13 year old who just had sex for the first time- and that amused Julian to no end.

It was a heart-warming sight to see the trio in such a comfortable atmosphere, free of hostile remarks or petty arguments. Julian secretly wished everyday would be like this.

* * *

><p>"Chace Crawford." Julian answered offhandedly.<p>

Logan raised a brow, nodding in agreement. "Nice choice."

"I thought you'd approve."

"Your turn, D."

Derek narrowed his eyes in concentration, racking his brain for the right answer. Finally, he said. "Hugh Jackman."

Logan snorted, smiling. "Interesting."

"I bet I would've been an awesome gay guy."

"Not even."

"Shut up. What about you? Who would you go.. straight for?"

"..Emma Watson."

"Ugh. Yes. I second that."

"Whatever, man-whore. You would've agreed to whoever Lo said."

"Fuck you, Jules. Like you don't think British girls are that much hotter."

"Meh. I prefer blondes."

Derek laughed. "Right. Of course you do."

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> doing here? Usually, Logan's the one angsting up this place." Derek addressed the actor who was seated on the roof, a far away look in his eyes.

Julian didn't look up at the voice. He figured one of them would wake up eventually, and find him gone. He continued to stare out into the gorgeous view, brown eyes sparkling beneath the moonlight. He brought up his legs and hugged them, feeling a bit chilly. "Couldn't sleep."

Derek nodded solemnly, taking the space beside the brunette. He drunk in the beautiful scenery from the roof. No wonder Logan came up here so often. It was amazing. "Logan?"

Julian rolled his eyes. "Not everything's about that giant squid of ignorance."

Derek managed a grin at the term. "Then what the fuck's wrong?"

Julian cast his eyes down, and sighed. "We're graduating, D." He simply said, like it explained everything.

Derek didn't speak.

"We're going to different schools. I'm gonna be as busy as hell. You'll be busy concocting you're World Domination plans and-"

"Damnit, Jules! Stop calling it that!"

Julian laughed, a rare one. "It had to be done."

"Fuck you. If this was the point of your stupid story, I'm leaving."

Julian suppressed the new wave of amusement at Derek's reaction and blurted out, "I'm just saying, I don't want this to stop."

Derek stopped, glaring at him softly and waiting for him to continue.

Julian smiled genuinely, turning back to the moon. "We're gonna meet up here, first weekend as college freshmen." He spoke, before turning to Derek, wearing a final smile, and standing up.

Before Julian could stand erect, Derek threw his toned arms around the weaker actor, smiling cheekily to himself. "Aw, Jules. I didn't know you _cared!_"

Suddenly, Julian's form literally flared with hot tongues of fire.

Derek immediately pulled away, with little to no damage, fortunately.

"Don't ever touch me, _ever_."

Derek tutted. "Touchy."

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck were you guys last night?" Logan rubbed the sleep off his eyes, grumbling moodily.<p>

Derek's eyes lit up, before he quickly blurted out, "Jules was having a mush fest!" And then he instantly darted out the room, a somewhat evil laugh echoing behind him.

With wide, angry eyes, Julian flared up balls of fire in his hands and chased after the athlete. "I am going to _kill _you in your sleep tonight, Seigerson!"

Logan didn't bother understanding what the fuck was going on between the two. It was too damn early. "Idiots."


	5. Rane & Jogan: Trapped

**Trapped**  
><em>by simplyme26<em>

Reed stopped. He could've sworn he heard something. A muffled cry whose voice sounded distinctly familiar..

_"Anybody? Kinda stuck here!_"

Was that..? No way..

With furrowed brows, Reed rushed up the stairs that led to the rooftop, tripping numerous times along the way and wordlessly brushing off the forming bruises. As he neared the top of the narrow stairs, Reed heard the banging and the shouting stop. He wondered what happened. He proceeded on, not without minor casualties, till he reached the ominous red door labelled '_Rooftop_'.

Carefully, he peered in. Nothing but an expanse of cement, the occasional generator and a long stretch of pipes. No sign of anybody. To be absolutely certain, Reed stepped out, letting the door fall shut behind him. He walked around freely, watching for any signs of life. Rarely was anyone up here. Ever since that incident with Dwight getting stuck up here due to the-

Oh dear.

Oh no. Oh no no no no.

Please, God, _NO_.

"_Reed_?"

Reed turned to be met with a very very surprising sight. "_Logan_? What are you doing up here?"

Logan gaped, from the artist to the damned closed door. He let out a long-suffering sigh, locking his fingers behind his head and directing his gaze to the heavens. "Great, just great. You'd think a Windsor would know not to leave their rooftop door close."

Reed sheepishly looked down, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Yes, Reed would admit that it w_as _his fault but he wished Logan wouldn't be such a jerk about it. He wrung his hands at the thought of being stuck in a secluded space with the temperamental blonde. "Sorry.."

The next few hours, or however long their waiting was going to take, were going to be brutal for both parties.

Logan sent a calculating gaze at Reed's way. The small artist looked nervous, scared even. Logan sighed resignedly. Right now, he was in Windsor territory which meant any hand laid on a Windsor had to be non-threatening, otherwise chaos would erupt. Not to mention Reed was Kurt's best friend. He may be with Julian now, but that didn't mean Kurt acted any less feistily towards him. Logan decided Reed should be relatively easy to talk to. The guy was a mouse, no offense. He was just.. _really_ fragile. "Thanks anyway, I guess.."

Reed looked up, surprised. "Um.. sure." He let himself smile. It seemed like Logan was making an effort to be friendly. He might as well reciprocate while they were stuck up here.

Logan sighed. "So, how long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"We _can_ be heard from the second floor. If we shout long enough, someone's bound to hear."

Logan smirked, already stalking towards the door. "I'll take that as a challenge."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Reed?" Shane worriedly asked every other person he passed, and every time he received the answer he didn't want. He had already scoured the entire campus, but to no avail. He figured Reed had to come back to his room sometime, right? So he opted to stay at the artist's room for a while. For a long while (it was really only twenty minutes). When he got fed up, he started round two of the look-for-Reed expedition.<p>

"Anderson!"

Shane froze. That voice was eerily familiar. If he guessed right, the owner should not be in here. Slowly, he turned. "_Julian_?" He was right. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Lo? He was supposed to be bringing back Blaine's history notes."

Logan's missing too? And in Windsor? This day got even stranger. "Can't find Reed either. You think maybe they're together?"

Julian snorted, clearly amused. "Doubt it. Lo wouldn't stay in here longer than he had to."

Shane narrowed his eyes at the actor. "Then why are you here?"

"_Because_ I've searched the entire campus, _except here_. I don't know what might be keeping that giant squid of ignorance, but apparently it's important enough that he's spent nearly an hour doing it."

Shane snorted. "Sometimes, I question you guys' ability to hold a conversation without bickering."

Julian smirked wryly. "That's cause we can't."

Shane grinned. "How's that working out for you?"

"I didn't come here for relationship advice, Anderson."

Shane didn't bother to comment that he certainly could use it. "Do you at least want to look for them together?"

Julian scrutinized the dancer. He _could_ use the company while he was here. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Windsors have gone half-deaf from the copious amounts of explosions in this place." Logan sulked, lips dangerously close to a pout and arms crossed over his wide chest.<p>

Reed suppressed the grin threatening to spread across his lips. Instead, he smiled sheepishly. "Maybe they're getting ready for Parent's Night?"

"Doesn't change the fact that you've all gone half-deaf."

Reed smiled apologetically.

Logan had been screaming his lungs out for fifteen minutes before he crumpled to the floor in surrender, voice nearly turning hoarse. Frustration flirted with his temper, but he did his best to keep himself under control. Exploding with only Windsor's dormouse around could result to unwanted conflicts. He had politely (as politely as Logan could be in this situation) asked Reed to take a stab at crying for help. Reed complied, only to be unheard.

Long story short, nearly an hour later, they were still stuck together.

At least Logan hasn't had the urge to maim anyone yet. And they were sitting relatively close to each other with a lessened amount of awkwardness.

Reed could sort of see what Blaine and Joshua had seen in the blonde. Logan could be quite charming when he wanted to.

"Jules is probably pissed." Logan kicked a non-existent rock.

Okay, so maybe now wasn't a good example of charming Logan.

"I told him I'd be back in ten minutes."

"He's probably looking for you as we speak." Reed tried to comfort the large blonde.

Logan turned to the artist, a bit sceptical, but didn't question him. "Isn't Shane here?"

At the mention of his boyfriend, Reed reddened faintly, eyes darting sideways. "Yeah.." Three months of dating and the mere sound of Shane's name still flustered him. Pathetic.

Logan snorted. "You guys are just the picture-perfect couple, aren't you? Honeymoon stage all throughout the relationship."

Reed was unsure whether that was a compliment or an insult. "We try our best to avoid fights. Sometimes, we just don't see the point of fighting when we barely see each other in a week."

"You guys have _never_ fought?"

Reed blushed. "We're only three months in.. There's still a lot we don't know about each other."

"Have you had sex?"

Have they _whatnow_? Reed spluttered, turning completely red at the statement because _what the heck_. They haven't even tread on that topic before, and Reed preferred it that way, thank you very much.

Logan smirked smugly. "I'll take that as a no then."

Reed was almost afraid to ask. "H-have _you_?"

Logan snorted. "_Please_. Jules and I weren't exactly virgins when we got together."

Somehow, Reed felt like he should've expected that.

"It's cool though." Logan shrugged. "When you're not ready, you're not ready."

Very rarely, the old Logan reared its pretty head and Reed found that he liked it.

* * *

><p>"Maybe they're not here?"<p>

"Lo said he'd be here, then he'd be here."

Shane was impressed that Julian trusted Logan's word so much. "Maybe he left and you guys just didn't cross paths."

"What's your explanation for your little Dormouse then?"

"..Maybe he's out there too."

"Key word being 'maybe'."

Shane sighed, exasperated. They had been scouring the entirety of Windsor, looking for the familiar heads of their boyfriends. It wasn't that Julian wasn't an absolute delight to be with (not saying that he was), but precious time was being wasted. He only visited during the weekends, and even when those two measly days were well spent with Reed, Shane always felt like never leaving.

And now, half of his Saturday had just gone down the drain.

"This is pointless." Julian finally stopped, growing weary as well. "We've gone through this house four times. You'd think someone as big as Logan would be easy to spot."

Shane snorted. "I honestly don't understand how you two are part of a working relationship. No offense. It's just that even when he's not here, you find a way to subtly insult him. I can only imagine how it is when you're actually face-to-face."

Julian smiled nostalgically, not the least bit offended. "I can see how it may seem strange to you, considering your relationship is all unicorns and ranebow, but that's our thing." He shrugged. "We fight. That's how we know we're okay. We exchange the usual insults, and laugh it off. When we're quiet, _that's_ when you should be worried."

Shane nodded slowly, more curious now that Julian was letting him in. "So you've never actually had a _real_ fight..?"

Julian shrugged. "Occasionally. But then we have amazing make-up sex afterwards."

All blood rushed to Shane's face as his mind drew a blank. Sex was a sensitive topic for them. Actually, they never even talked about it. Shane figured Reed would bring it up when he was ready. He could hear faint laughter from the actor beside him.

"Come on," Julian grinned slyly, nudging the dancer. "Don't tell me you've never thought of doing unspeakable things to your innocent little Dormouse? You know what they say, the quiet ones are always the wildest."

"_Please_," Shane covered his red face with a large palm. "_Shut. Up_."

Julian responded with a laugh.

Suddenly, the loud banging of a hollow metal door accompanied by cries of help cut through their conversation. The brunettes stopped. That voice was awfully familiar..

There it was again.

With a quick exchange of glances, the two sped off to the source of the voice and the banging. Julian instantly recognized the familiar stairway; Stuart had one just like it.

"Are you fucking kidding me? They were in the fucking rooftop?"

"Rooftop?"

"Well, shit. They were two floors above us all this time."

"They can't get out themselves?"

"It doesn't open from the outside."

Shane grimaced. "Why are they together in the first place?"

Julian glared at the imposing red door. "We're about to find out."

As the two blasted out the door, they were met with relieved faces. This time, Reed made sure the door didn't close.

Shane had pulled Reed in for a brief yet inviting embrace, inhaling the artist's scent. "We've been looking for you for hours." He pulled away, fingers wrapped around the small one's shoulders and eyes piercing the other's. "You okay?"

Reed smiled gratefully, nodding. "Yeah.. Thanks. We've been trying to get out ever since we got closed out."

"But apparently, everyone in Windsor is half-deaf." Logan quipped, arms draped securely around Julian's shoulders.

Julian snorted. "With all the explosions and water gun fights you have here, I'm surprised you're not completely deaf."

Logan and Reed shared a knowing smile because well, that was almost what Logan said.

The two pairs finally walked out the door and down the staircase, with Reed receiving much needed assistance from his boyfriend who was more than willing to help.

"What were you guys doing up there anyway?"

"I went up there to help Logan, when I accidentally shut the door on us." Reed blushed faintly. "I don't know what Logan was doing up there though."

All pairs of eyes were curiously on Logan, who glared at all of them before turning away. "I got curious, alright? You have a tech-genius secretly living in a secluded floor of your house. For all I know, the rooftop was your Wonderland."

**Fucking end because it's 2AM and I need my sleep.**


	6. Rane: Summer Young

**Summer Young**  
>sung by <em>Rascal Flatts<em>  
>written by <em>simplyme26 <em>

"Let me," Shane muttered with a gentlemanly smile, hopping out of the driver's seat and rushing towards the passenger's side to open the door for his boyfriend of five months and twenty-six days.

Not one day went past without Reed blushing profusely from Shane's actions. The dancer had been utter perfection these past months, a fact he would religiously deny. But Reed knew. Shane was the guy he'd been needing for quite some time now. He was the curly-haired, annoyingly adorable, perky, optimistic, green-gray eyed angel sent to him for some vague reason. Shane was.. Shane was Shane. And Reed honestly would never have it any other way.

Reed sheepishly slipped out of Shane's truck- the only thing he could afford by himself, without his parents' aid- clutching unto the taller boy's hand for support. Even when both his feet had connected with the ground, neither boys pulled their hands apart. Reed smiled, blushing.

All these little things always meant so much to Shane. Hand-holding, cuddling, whispering sweet nothings.. Shane lived for all that. Shane loved how Reed had that constant look of content with whatever Shane did. It made him feel like he was something more than just a closet gay guy from Colorado. It made him feel like he was worth something. Just that one look from that one person, and it changed Shane's entire outlook on himself. Reed was.. Reed was Reed. And Shane wholeheartedly loved him for it.

Reed shivered slightly, the chilly night air seeping through his thin shirt. He rubbed at his arm with his free-hand, side-stepping a bit closer towards his boyfriend.

Shane noticed this. He reached back inside his truck through the open window to grab an outdated army green jacket. Shane reddened, because maybe Reed, whose mother was a major fashion designer and who wore clothes straight out of the runway, wouldn't want to wear a neglected jacket that's been in his truck since- he can't even remember.

But when Reed lifted a hand to tug at the wrinkled clothing in his hands, and with a shy voice asked if he could maybe borrow it, Shane melted.

Shane never could deny the brown-eyed boy anything.

Shane hesitantly detached their hands to help him shrug it on.

It was roughly two sizes too big, with only the tip of Reed's fingers peeking out of the sleeve. The hem brushed at his mid-thigh. It successfully kept the cold out.

Shane doesn't think he's seen anything more adorably appealing in his life. The entirety of his brain refused to function as the only image he could process was the sight of the boy before him. He spent a good three minutes gaping shamelessly before Reed spoke.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Reed reached up to rub at his cheek, but Shane quickly grabbed at the boy's hand, smiling lovingly.

"You look good in my jacket."

Reed reddened visibly, eyes darting down in embarrassment. Now why did Shane have to go and say things like that?

With both hands now in his, Shane began to sway soundlessly to a nonexistent rhythm. He released one hand in favor of hugging Reed's waist as he buried his face into the everlasting scent of the artist's hair.

"Shane," Reed breathed out as silently as he could. "Not that this isn't nice, but.. there's no music.."

"You're the Warbler. What do you think this situation calls for?"

Reed stiffened slightly beneath the dancer's hold, but made no effort to stop or pull away from their waltz. "No, no, not this time. I am _not_ going to sing, and you cannot make me."

"But, Reed.." Shane whined. "We'll look stupid dancing without music.."

"I think our lack of an audience has that covered."

"Come on.. I'll sing with you."

Reed hesitated, bottom lip strewn between his teeth. Shane always offered the assistance of his own voice whenever Reed refused to sing. And every time, Reed caved. Shane knew that that was all it took. And he constantly took advantage of it.

Before Reed could respond with reluctant approval, Shane's mellow voice wafted through the cold air.

_You looked a little cold to me  
><em>_So I gave you that army green  
><em>_jacket that was in my truck_

Reed's breath hitched. This song..

_It didn't fit; you didn't care  
><em>_A little chill was in the air  
><em>_And we were just warm enough_

The last time Reed heard this was during that summer when they were still friends.. during that perfect night.. during their first kiss. The day they had decided to be each other's.

"_You smiled_," Shane pulled away and stared into the brown eyes he often found himself drowning in. "_And we sang._"

_The stars seemed to wink knowingly down at them, blinking with profound guidance as they strolled together down the boardwalk. The distant sounds of laughter and whimsical tunes floated from the carnival, lights dancing on the ocean water from the merry-go-round._

_Shane thought, there could not be better timing than this. With a surge of courage, Shane inconspicuously laced his fingers with Reed's. He chanced a glance upon the artist, only to be met with a pair of approving and delighted eyes._

Reed sung this time, swept away by the intensity of the moment. It was his best memory of their relationship.. it was his first.

_I stood behind you while you swayed  
><em>_And looked down at your pretty face  
><em>_Thought "Man, I'm fallin' hard for her"_

Shane always loved hearing Reed sing. It was his favorite sound- the chime of Reed's soft tones as it vibrated out his throat. It was sublime.

_Yeah, we got those moments now and then  
><em>_The kind you pray will never end  
><em>_And that's exactly where we were_

"_Oh, I smiled.._" Shane chorused, singing dually with his boyfriend. He spun the blonde around so that Reed's back rested on his broad chest.

_While you danced_

_An unfamiliar song made its way into the night air, originating from the nameless band in the distance. It cut through the silence._

_Shane rubbed a thumb against the area beneath Reed's eye, palm pressed against his warm cheek. Glistening eyes locked with each other, neither owners daring to move or breathe. Wet lips parted slightly, hungry for contact._

_Shane leaned in. Reed leaned in. They met halfway._

_Fireworks. If either of them could choose one word to explain that first kiss, it would be 'fireworks'. Or magic. Or breathtaking. Or surreal. Or perfect._

_It was them. It was a level of euphoria only them together could reach._

_So much memories crammed into one summer._

"You actually remember.." Reed muttered lovingly, repositioning his head back on Shane's shoulder, where it rightfully belonged as they continued to sway.

"Of course I do." Shane whispered, hugging back. "Takes me back every time I hear it.."

Reed smiled, memories flashing in his head. _Oh, summer young.._


	7. Rane: Fast Cars and Freedom

**Fast Cars and Freedom**  
>sung by <em>Rascal Flatts<em>  
>written by <em>simplyme26<em>

Shane watched with scrutiny as Reed fingered through racks and hangers of grade-A clothes, handling each piece of tailored fabric with care. Shane often wondered that if it weren't for his mom, Reed wouldn't bother wearing designer clothes that seemed to be less than comfortable. He rolled over on the bed, letting his head hang off the edge. Needless to say, his view now turned upside down.

"Reed?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

That successfully pulled Reed from his activities. He shot Shane an innocently curious look. "Of course."

Shane didn't waver. "If your mom didn't have access to the best clothes in the world, would you still be wearing those?" He gestured towards his huge closet.

Large browns eyes stared blankly at Shane, as if the thought never crossed Reed's mind. Then the look in his eyes softened, casting them down and turning his lips into a half-smile- one of sadness. Reed shrugged, giving his clothes a longing look. He ran a hand through one particular fabric, feeling soft silk. "They make me feel better.. about myself. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the nicest looking guy around.." He chuckled hollowly.

Shane was appalled. _What_? How- How could he even _think_ that? Has he never looked in a mirror before? The dancer sat up, staring incredulously at his boyfriend. "Are you _serious_?" A smile disappeared from his lips.

Reed blushed, smiling sheepishly. "I know it's stupid and silly, but.. it does. I really don't expect you to understand, Shane. If you like, you could go ask-"

"No," Shane protested, jumping off the bed and rushing towards his boyfriend. "It's stupid and silly because, Reed.." He cradled the small boy's face, forcing brown eyes to stare into his green ones. "You're _gorgeous_.. And I, for the life of me, can't fathom the thought of you being any less because for as long as I've known you, you are and always will be gorgeous." He said simply.

With one soft and swift movement, Reed placed a chaste and longing kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Slow and meaningful, both reveling in the other's mere presence, in the other's taste, scent, feel, touch.. Kissing Shane was never short of amazing. He pulled away slightly, the only thing kissing Shane's lips now was his hot breath. "I love you for saying that." He grinned. "I love you, period."

Shane's breath hitched, as the flutter of emotions tugged at the corner of his lips to form a smile. "Five years into dating, and the way you say that still literally takes my breath away."

Reed ignored the furious heat on his face. "And you still manage to reduce me to a puddle."

Shane snorted, placing a lasting kiss on Reed's lips. "You know what I remember when you go out without your crazy clothes?"

"..What?"

Shane smiled. "Fast cars and freedom.."

"_Shane, what are- Where are we going?"_

_With a firm hold on his boyfriend's wrist and an irremovable grin, Shane darted towards an old red Chevrolet Nova. He pulled open the passenger door, let go of Reed's wrist and gestured for the boy to get in._

_Seeing the excited look on Shane's face, Reed didn't feel he had a choice. Reluctantly, he slipped in and let Shane slam the car door close, huffing._

_The dancer ran to the driver's side, jumped in, started the car and shot out of his parking spot._

"_Where are we going?" Reed warned._

_Shane didn't seem to notice his boyfriend's tone as he was practically bouncing with giddiness. "You know how I took so long to get to your place?"_

_Reed nodded stiffly._

"_See, I got lost and-"_

"_You got lost?"_

"_Yes, I got lost. So then I was down this abandoned road, looked like a freaking desert, I tell you, when I saw this river.." The dancer took a moment to steal a glance at the painter. "It was _beautiful_, Reed.."_

"_You mean the Ohio river?"_

_Shane nodded frantically. "That's the one! We gotta go swimming, Reed! It's gonna be so awesome!"_

"_You couldn't let me grab a towel or food before we left?"_

_Shane laughed despite being in the wrong. "Why didn't I think of that? Sorry, I should've told you before I practically threw you into the car."_

_Reed snorted, smiling. Without a thought, he scooted beside Shane and placed his head on his shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there.."_

* * *

><p><em>Shane and Reed's shirts billowed with the wind, hanging freely on a Dogwood branch.<em>

_Two lone figures huddled before a small fire, both eyes glistening with peaceful bliss. Hearts warmer than fire beat in unison, skin touching skin, fingers intertwined._

_The orange glow in the horizon emitted a comforting softness, melting away insecurities. The bridge overhead hummed in the background as cars passed by._

_They sat, Reed's bare back against Shane's chest, on the gravel ground, lithe arms enveloping the other in a loving embrace. Shane placed a light kiss on blonde curls, smiling._

_Reed could stay there forever._

"_I told you this was gonna be awesome.." Shane said in nothing more than a whisper, hazy eyes settling over his boyfriend._

_Reed nodded lazily, wiggling closer and letting his head rest on the crook of Shane's neck. "I supposed you were right.."_

_Shane smiled wryly. "Thank god for fast cars and freedom.."_

"Not to burst your bubble.. But you should know that I still would've worn these clothes you seem to hate so much if I'd known you were going to my house that day." Reed smiled sympathetically.

"I don't hate them!" Shane countered. "I just.. don't think you need nice clothes to look beautiful.. Or feel beautiful, for that matter."

Reed could not possibly be more in love with Shane than at that very moment. Then again, knowing Shane, moments like these were usually quite common. "I would willingly never wear these clothes if it meant I get to keep you forever.."

Shane's breath hitched, because holy cow, Reed did not just say that. Usually, Shane was the one who threw compliments and sweet nothings and romantic lines like they just started dating. Reed was usually the more reserved, the more bashful one- the one who rarely ever felt comfortable enough to burst into that level of heart-stopping romance.

With fervor, Shane placed a longing kiss on his boyfriend's soft, soft lips. Kissing Reed was always amazing. He stopped, letting his warm breath hover over Reed's wet lips. "I love you so much for saying that.." A kiss on the nose. "And just so you know, I'd be yours even if you wore a red nose and size 20 shoes." A laugh. A smile. A chaste kiss on the mouth. "But your mom, not to mention Kurt, would rip me apart if you stopped wearing those designer stuff.."

"They would, wouldn't they?"

Shane snorted. "Yeah.. But hey, as long as those skin-tight jeans are forever in season, I'm down."


	8. Rane: Vows

**Vows**  
>by <em>simplyme26 <em>

"We shall proceed to the vows."

Shane could've sworn his heart stopped for a moment there, which quickly resumed beating at the look of concern on Reed's glistening eyes. He smiled adoringly.

"Shane?" The priest addressed.

The boy in question nodded once at the man in white, wearing an anxious grin. With trembling fingers, he took the card handed to him by Blaine and breathed heavily.

And then he looked up into those brown eyes, and instantly, he was lost. Nothing but that smile and those brown, brown eyes registered in Shane's head. He didn't realize the gentle smile creeping into his lips and the way the card fell to the floor. He vaguely saw Reed's eyes dart downwards, following the card's drop, but Shane didn't waver.

He took a step, just one, but it was enough. With one elegant movement, he reached out and grabbed a hand, a soft hand.

"Deciding to marry you was the best decision I've ever made.." He spoke softly, so unlike the bubbly Shane everyone was used to.

Reed's breath stopped. The warm, tingling sensation stemming from his palm, from the hold on his hand sent shivers up and down his body. He barely noticed the slight tears blurring his vision. An overwhelming feeling bloomed in his chest, one of heavenly bliss.

"A lot of people have told me that I fall in love too easily, that I always let my heart reign instead of my head.. Well, it's not really my fault when you make it so easy to fall in love with you.." Shane grinned, squeezing the hand in his. "I knew, you know.. Ever since I saw you in that hall at Dalton, I knew.. We were gonna get married someday.. And here we are. Five years later, here we are. And frankly, they've been the best five years of my life. But not as much as the next five years, when I'm finally known as your husband.. And then there's the next five years after that, and the next five years after that."

By then, a stray tear fell down Reed's red cheeks. Shane reached up, gently cupped his cheek, and wiped it away.. Like he would wipe away every single tear from that day on.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed of being able to call you Reed Anderson- so much more than I've dreamed of being a famous choreographer."

Reed grinned through tears. "That's a lot."

Shane nodded, chuckling and smiling brightly. "Yeah it is. And now that's it's coming true, I just-" Shane sighed with a smile, his own eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I want to- I want to scream and shout and cry and laugh all at the same time! I don't know what you do to me, Reed, but whatever it is, I'm not sure it's healthy."

They both laughed, a beautiful sound of synchronized harmony.

"I'll just- I'll stop talking and finish this by saying, I cannot wait to be known as your husband." He smiled, tears freely falling down his cheeks. "I love you."

Reed tried- honest to God, he did- but he just couldn't help himself from lunging at Shane and pressing their lips together. With all those words Shane had said? Reed didn't stand a chance.

They kissed, genuine and pure and nothing but them. Best kiss either of them have had. So far.

Someone coughed intrusively from the background. It wasn't until the person had done it repeatedly that Shane and Reed realized that it was the priest. The pair quickly pulled away with faces red and eyes downcast.

"Thank you, Shane." The man didn't sound as irked as both Shane and Reed expected, thankfully. "Now, Reed?"

Reed nodded.

A crying Kurt didn't bother giving Reed his card. He smiled knowingly at his husband, memories of his own wedding swimming in his head.

Blaine could only return the smile, having the strongest urge to simply hold his husband's hand.

Reed looked back up, into the green eyes he knows so well, and smiled lovingly- a smile he knew spoke volumes. "For the longest time, I didn't know who I was.. didn't know _what _I was. I'd never really fallen in love before, neither has anyone ever fallen in love with _me_.. Until _you_, crazy and loud and bordering-on-stalker you.. You came into my life, and suddenly, everything was different.. I could breathe again.."

Shane inhaled deeply, willing the constricting feeling in his chest to leave. It was those damn tears again.

"Everytime you caught me, every single second of attention you gave me, everytime you steered me away from accidents, you got a piece of me. Everytime.. Until you had my entire heart.." Reed proceeded with a hint of bashfulness and hesitation. "I've never told you this.. but, you taught me how to love, Shane.. And you taught me how good a feeling it is to be loved back.. I couldn't have trusted my heart with someone better." Reed grinned. "And to be honest, I've actually dreamed of being Reed Anderson too. Lots of times."

Shane didn't hold back a laugh.

"Shane Anderson, I can't wait to spend forever with you.." Reed spoke softly, endearingly, lovingly- a final statement to his vow.

Shane held back the urge to kiss Reed, to hold him, to touch him, otherwise the priest would be displeased. Instead, he settled on mouthing an 'I love you', in which he received an eager 'I love you too' in return.

The priest coughed once again, successfully ending the intimate moment. He appraised the couple with a sly smirk. "I assume both of you willingly take each other as your lawfully wedded husbands?"

Two pairs of surprised eyes widened at the nonchalant manner to which the seemingly traditional man spoke. Nonetheless, they echoed their 'I do's simultaneously, catching the glint in each other's eyes.

The man in white snorted. "Of course. Shall we proceed to the rings?"

Reed and Shane shared a look, before turning back to take the rings handed to them. The proper dialogue was delivered, and suddenly, their right ring fingers were garnished with the promises of a lifetime.

The priest smiled at them, speaking his final statements. "By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

_Married_.

A rush of blood rose to Reed's cheeks, his chest feeling like it was about to burst at any second.

_They were finally married_.

Shane immediately lunged at Reed, cradling his face and pulling it into a long-awaited kiss. Their previous kiss paled in comparison. This heated touch of lips was firm and full of want and happiness and bliss and love, love, love, love.

A cacophony of cheers and catcalls wafted through the room, but the couple didn't seem to mind. In fact, they didn't even seem to notice it. It wasn't until David hollered that the honeymoon was later that night, and Wes added that they could bump up the honeymoon if Reed and Shane couldn't wait that the couple finally pulled away, both red.

The priest didn't seem to mind all the noise. He was actually laughing with everyone. "Family and friends!" The man shouted over the murmurs, which died down pretty quickly. "I am honored to present to you, for the first time, Reed and Shane Anderson."

A loud wave of applause.

Shane turned to his husband- his _husband_- with a large grin and sparkling green eyes. He grabbed Reed's right hand, brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the ring. "We're married, Reed!" He cried giddily, happily, actually bouncing up and down.

Reed laughed at his husbands antics, nodding. "Yeah." He spoke, gentler, softer, as if the thought had just registered in his mind and was slowly seeping its way into his conscious. He smiled. "Married.."

**END.**

A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble from Persephone Melody's request, but I guess I got carried away :D


	9. Rane: A Thousand Words

**Before you read**, here is the URL to the picture talked about below: simplyme26. tumblr .com/post/6930709608/justin-gray-barnhill. Enjoy! :)

**A Thousand Words**  
><em>by simplyme26<em>

"Shane?"

No response.

"I think we broke him."

"Shane?"

"Earth to Shane!"

"Gentlemen, Shane's brain has officially left the building."

"Ah, what a simple picture can do to the average hormonally-driven teenage boy."

And average hormonally-driven teenage boy he was.

With unblinking eyes, a hanging jaw and a missing train of thought, Shane practically drooled over the picture in his hands. His breathing malfunctioned and his eyes hungrily drank in the blonde boy of his affections who seemed to be staring directly at him from the picture with those deep, hypnotizing brown eyes. Curly blonde locks protruded every which way, looking so carefree, so terribly _sexy_.

Shane nearly _moaned _at the sight of it. How could anyone possibly be so damn _perfect _inside _and_ out? Seriously. How?

The most intense gaze- a mix between a deathly glare and a blank stare- was being directed at him, and Shane couldn't help but be lost, get drowned, lose all sense of logic. Those brown eyes drew him in like a fat kid to cake. And that perfect, flawless, smooth, creamy skin that Shane just wanted to run his hands, his fingers all over on. And then those lips, oh dear _God_, those lips.. So meticulously sculpted with the most skillful hands in history, so plump and soft-looking and _kissable_..

Geez.

The vest. Shane wanted to kiss whoever had made Reed pose nearly half naked- with only a vest for his upper torso.. his well-defined upper torso. Did Reed work out? Because judging from the toned chest and perfectly toned arms and those _abs_.. What gym did this boy go to? No seriously, what?

And just when you think it can't get better, it does. That small, but very noticeable trail of hair lining down, disappearing into his bright red pants..

"Dormouse!"

"What are you-?"

"REED! PUT SOME _CLOTHES_ ON!"

"Or a pair of BOXERS, at least!"

Shane whipped his head so quickly that his neck nearly snapped, mind already in a frenzy, only to be met with.. nothing. Nothing but boisterous laughter coming from the group of Windsors.

Turning red, Shane glared at each and everyone of them. "You guys suck."

"It was the only way!" David cackled through uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Shane mumbled curse words under his breath, all directed at the group of boys in the room. He looked back down at the picture, licking his dry lips, and folding the picture for keeping.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, hilarity subsiding, but a giddy smile still on his lips. "That picture's not yours."

"Yes, it is." Shane grumbled.

"It's Reed's!" Kurt cried, laughing some more.

Shane blushed again, getting annoyed at the amusement at his expense. He pursed his lips, scowling in thought. "I'll give it back then." And then he stalked off, up the stairs, happily leaving the group of boys who were still laughing like wild hyenas.

* * *

><p>Gingerly, Shane pushed open the already ajar door. He peeked in, one green eye showing from the outside, and noticed Reed looking frantic. The blonde boy was upturning pillows and going through canvases and wearing a worried expression.<p>

Shane couldn't help cock a brow and smile. "Looking for something?"

Reed jumped. "Shane!" The worried look on his face didn't leave.

Shane looked sheepish, apologetic. "Sorry! I guess I should've knocked. I didn't mean to scare you."

Reed sighed, eyes still darting fervently everywhere. "It's okay.. You're- you're here. When did you get here?"

"Just five minutes ago." Shane smiled. He was about to fully step into the room when the blonde suddenly stood in his line of vision, arms outstretched and palms open.

"No, wait!" Reed bit his lip. "Um, ourroom'samess. We should go outside and spend some time with-" Just as Reed was about to usher Shane outside, his eyes caught sight of the photograph Shane had been holding behind his back. He looked accusingly at the dancer. "Where did you find that?"

Shane stared into the terrified look in Reed's eyes. "The guys were looking at it when I got here.. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have looked. I mean, I should've asked you about it first. I'm sorry.." Shane offered the photo back to Reed, who took it begrudgingly.

"Kurt." Reed said this with an amount of venom Shane didn't know he was capable of. With purpose, Reed marched towards the doorway. "I am going to- to-" Reed pursed his lips.

Shane found it endlessly adorable that Reed didn't even know how to rant.

"I'm going to burn all his clothes! Starting with his favorite McQueen boots-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Shane took Reed by his biceps- his significantly toned biceps- and guided him back towards his bed. "Let's not do anything.. drastic here. I mean, it's really not that bad."

"It's horrifying!" Reed cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I was going to burn them all, but then Kurt comes and-"

"WHAT?" He was going to _burn _this precious, precious picture?

Reed peered up at him, confused. "What?"

"You were going to _bu_- Wait. Wait a second." Shane narrowed his eyes, a finger held up. "Burn them ALL? You mean.. There are more?"

Reed shrugged, eyes downcast. "A few.. Mother took the courtesy of sending me all of them." He sounded miserable.

Shane straightened. One measly photo already reduced him to a incoherent, bumbling fool. And suddenly, he finds out there are more? Is this real? "Can I.. Um, can I see them? The others?" Shane sounded like a wounded puppy.

Reed stared, scrutinizing and cautious and reluctant. "You promise not to laugh?"

Oh, Shane would do so many more things before he would laugh. "I promise."

With a resounding sigh and a lick of his dry lips, Reed hauled himself up and trudged towards his closet. He squatted down, reaching for something under the hangers of designer clothing, and took out a large, flat black box.

Shane watched anxiously. Thousands of images swam in his mind- half-naked Reed, hot Reed, sexy Reed, perfect Reed.

Very hesitantly, Reed outstretched his arms and shoved the box in Shane's face.

Shane watched with sympathetic eyes at the tight hold Reed had on the box, at the wince ready to form on his face, at the nervous lip-biting. He looked down briefly. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "I don't have to see them if you don't want me to."

Reed looked away, loosening his hold on the box. "No no, you want to see them. It's okay."

Shane grinned, falling that much harder for this boy. "Seriously Reed, I really don't need to see them. I'm content with just looking at you."

Reed stopped. His expression softened, arms slowly falling to his sides and the blush he now wore complimented the shy look on his face.

"You may look absolutely gorgeous in those pictures, but I'd still much rather look at the real thing."

Reed's breathing hitched. As many times as those kinds of words were said to him in photo shoots and from his mother's lips, he's never heard it said so genuinely. "You.. You think I look pretty in these pictures?"

Shane scoffed. "Pretty? Reed, you look GORGEOUS. BEAUTIFUL! Hot, even." A thought, and then a nod. "Yes, very _very_ hot."

Reed bit back the unbelievable grin making its way on his lips. The ridiculous flutter in his heart sent a rush of blood coursing to his cheeks. How does this boy know exactly the right things to say? Shyly, softly, Reed spoke. "Do you want them?"

All present thought in Shane's head just successfully killed themselves as thick brows shot up into his hairline. He reeled back a bit, disbelieving. "Do I want them? Wha- you're.. you're giving all of it? To _me_?"

Reed nodded with a sweet smile, handing over the box.

Shane's own grateful grin splayed on his lips. "Thanks." Slowly, as if giving Reed a chance to take all of it back, Shane reached out and took the box from his hand. He smiled.

"Your welcome." Reed said.

Shane, ecstatic that he had the sacred box in his hands, held it up with a grin. "You know, this way I'll always have you even when I'm not here."

Reed automatically blushed, eyes downcast. "..I don't have a piece of you though."

Shane had _not_ expected him to say that. But he was glad he did. With an embarrassed look, he quickly searched his jacket and pants pockets for _something_, only to find nothing of any value or importance. And then it hit him. Hastily, he shrugged off his jacket. "It's not much. It's nothing compared to all the designer stuff in your closet. But it's the only thing on me right now.." He said with a sheepish smile, giving Reed the worn out jacket.

Reed took it happily, hugging it to his chest and inhaling the scent he loved so much. "It think it's better.."

And just like that, Shane couldn't hold it in anymore. Not after everything. "I like you, Reed. Really really like you. You know what, my feelings for you are very dangerously.." Shane swallowed. "..close to love. And I know that you're probably uncomfortable with that fact, but I honestly don't think these feelings are gonna go away anytime soon so I just wanted to get it all out there so.. Yeah. There it is. Out there." He nodded to himself, inwardly convincing his conscious that that was the right thing to do.

Reed seemed to be simply staring at him, cheeks red and eyes wide.

Shane didn't know what to think. But then he caught the sudden shift of gaze to his lips, and then Shane felt himself shiver.

"I want to.." Reed whispered, almost pleadingly. "Can I..?"

"Please.."

Very slowly, Reed touched Shane's cheek with a fingertip, maybe two. And then a warm palm pressed itself on his entire cheek, and suddenly, Shane wasn't breathing.

Hearts raced. Lips leaned so unbearably close to exposing every pent up frustration, every hidden secret, every longing wish.

It was when Shane felt it- the sudden weight on his lips- that he was in a different world- a better one, a perfect one. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. He wanted to jump and scream and thank the world for bringing this perfect boy to his life. He's felt the most alive he's ever been.

And it was all because of one boy, one perfect boy.

They pulled apart, much to their chagrin.

But then Reed whispered, and suddenly, that perfect world was back. "I think my feelings for you are dangerously close to love too.."

Shane felt himself shiver and melt at the same time. He tightened his hold on whatever was in his hand- Reed's own. "Can we establish one thing here?"

"Yes?"

Shane fixed his gaze into Reed's hazy one. "Would it be safe to call you my boyfriend?"

Reed's eyes widened. "I've never been that before.."

Shyly, Shane urged. "..Is it okay to call you mine?"

Reed smiled. "Please."

**END.**


	10. Rane & Klaine: Meeting

**Meeting**

"I'm telling you; Percy Jackson _pawns_ Harry Potter."

"We're not starting this again, Shane."

"I accept your graceful defeat."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. As much as he disliked when Shane started these petty squabbles, he was never one to back down from a fight with his brother. He let a small smile grace his lips, disbelieving he was about to partake in this. "I will go Avada Kedavra on your ass."

Shane grinned victoriously. "Come at me, bro! I have the entire ocean at my command."

"Too bad we're in the middle of the city." Blaine retorted, on the very verge of laughing.

Shane narrowed his eyes, starkly contrasting against the huge grin on his face. "This isn't over."

With a dramatic drawl of his voice, Blaine muttered. "It's under."

That was all it took to have the pair laughing hysterically as they walked down the sidewalk, blind to several curious stares directed at them. It was when they were about to round a corner and two figures nearly slammed into them that they stopped and looked up, only to be met with a pair of startled eyes.

One so blue and pure and icy that Blaine felt the chill shake his very bones.

Another, hazel and soft and warm that Shane felt himself melt at the mere sight of it.

The two figures muttered quick apologies and scurried off all too quickly, much to the brothers' chagrin. Their gazes trailed off along with the retreating forms, only looking away when they completely disappeared from their vision.

Shane was the first to recover. "_Didyouseethat_!" He hissed, frantic and long arms flailing everywhere.

Blaine nodded dumbly, eyes still looking blank and unoccupied. "He can't be human.."

"It was- It was like.." Shane began making wild, incoherent gestures, licking his lips to pinpoint that accurate word. "..unreal.."

"Yeah.. Wait. Hold on a sec-" Blaine stopped mid-step, reeling back and wearing a mildly confused expression. He pointed in alternation at the two of them. "Are we talking about the same guy?"

Shane's thick brows suddenly shot up with a look of surprise. "..There were two guys?"

Blaine's jaw fell, unblinking and frustrated eyes directed at his brother. "Yes, there were two guys! What were you even-" Blaine pursed his lips, keeping himself from saying anymore, and exhaled a heavy breath. "Nevermind." He shook his head, quickly dismissing the issue.

A brief pause passed before Blaine decided to address the elephant in the room. "So which one did you like?"

Shane looked hesitant for a moment, eyes darting away from his brother's, before blurting out weakly in defeat. "..The blonde."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "You liked the blonde?"

With a bite on his lower lip, Shane nodded once. "Yeah.."

Blaine was practically glowing, grinning so brightly that it reached his ears. "I liked the brunette!"

Shane paused, grinning hugely as well. "Really?"

Blaine nodded vigorously, laughing. "REALLY!"

And then they lunged at each other with open, welcoming arms, hugging the other in sheer and utter relief. They laughed and exchanged words of gratefulness, seemingly blind to all the odd looks issued their way.

Shane sighed and finally pulled away. "What do you say, brother?"

Blaine considered this for a moment. "I say we should run before they get too far."

Immediately, they shot off to the direction of the two strangers, completely disregarding the issue of whether they were even gay or not.

* * *

><p>"He was <em>so <em>checking you out." Kurt smirked despite himself, relishing in the flustered look he earned from his best friend.

Reed scowled at the pathway. "Kurt,-"

"I'm just saying.." Kurt shrugged innocently. "He _was_ cute. And you _could_ use a man in your life."

Reed rolled his eyes. "I don't need one."

"We should go back." Kurt abruptly suggested, sending a lingering gaze over his shoulder.

"You just want to meet them."

Kurt didn't look guilty. He carried on with an air of confidence. "..Not both of them." He chuckled to himself. "So, which one did you like?"

Reed scowled at the light blush feathering his cheeks. "None."

Kurt snorted, very easily noticing the embarrassed look on Reed's face. "Oh come on. It's the tall one, isn't it? He looked at you like you were a god or something.. I haven't decided whether that's a good or a bad thing."

Reed groaned audibly. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Do you think-"

"Hey!"

When Reed and Kurt looked behind to the source of the voice, they certainly wasn't expecting the sight that met them. The curly haired strangers- who seemed to be brothers, considering the facial similarities- were running towards them. Reed scanned their area to see if they were actually gesturing to some other person. When he saw that no one was even batting an eye at their general direction, the reality that the two boys had come back for _them _sort of frightened him.

Meanwhile, Kurt was internally squealing as the cute, smaller one was nearing them. He put on the most flirtatious smile he could manage.

"Um," Blaine huffed, panting a little but still forcing on a charming smile. "Hi."

Kurt grinned. This boy had a nice voice- gruff and smooth and so gentle. "Hi."

Reed couldn't even look up at the boy who was eying him like he was Mona Lisa.

Having sensed the apprehension from the curly blonde, Shane tried to tear away from him, failing miserably.

"So, uh.. we've never met- I'm Blaine." Blaine shoved a hand at Kurt, sounding so adorably nervous.

Kurt nodded, eyes darting down to the hand offered to him before accepting it courteously. "Kurt."

Blaine could not believe how soft this boy's hand was.

"I'm Shane." Shane did the same, grinning in the friendliest and most non-threatening way he could manage.

Reed smiled sheepishly at him, immediately turning red at the thought of physical contact with this boy. "Reed." He took Shane's hand and shook it firmly, briefly.

Shane practically shivered at the touch, but successfully hid his elation behind a gentle smile. "So this is gonna sound weird, since we just randomly bumped into each other on the street and everything, but.." The Andersons shared an uncertain look. "..would you consider.. uh, maybe going out to dinner sometime? Maybe a movie or something?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, of course." Blaine quickly added, grinning nervously.

"Yeah." Shane nodded vigorously in agreement.

Reed smiled, more in amusement than anything. Kurt could barely contain his joy at how adorable these two looked. They seemed innocent enough. Certainly out of the kidnapper-murderer range. With a flutter of his lashes and a sly smile, Kurt practically purred. "We'll consider it."

It was safe to say that all coherent thought in Blaine's head flew out the window at that one statement.

"Great!" Shane beamed, eyes settling on Reed. "Um, so do you want to just give us your numbers or..?"

"Oh, your numbers please, if that's okay." Kurt smiled gratefully, fishing his iPhone out of his pocket and handing it to Blaine, who quickly snapped out of it.

Finally deciding that this boy really was cute and seemed nice enough- free of any dangerous and malicious intent, that is- Reed took out his phone and did the same.

After the exchange, a brief and awkward silence with smiles far too large filled the air.

"So," Blaine offered, grinning mostly at Kurt's direction. "We hope to hear from you soon."

Kurt nodded. "You can bet on it."

* * *

><p>"He could sound like a dying cat for all I care; he is adorable!" Shane literally bounced as they walked down the sidewalk, eyes so bright and happy. "Did you <em>see<em> him, Blaine?"

"I just hope he can handle you. He looked fragile." Blaine smirked mockingly.

"Making him all the more adorable." Shane sighed dreamily.

* * *

><p>"I bet he's a real gentleman. He seemed very dapper." Kurt rambled, barely even aware of Reed's responses.<p>

Reed rolled his eyes. "It was a three-minute conversation, Kurt. Don't jump to conclusions."

"He looked like a puppy, Reed! An adorable, lost puppy." Kurt squealed as Reed simply sighed in defeat and smiled to himself.

**END**.

A/N: So this is a prime example of a distraction from finishing Coco Ships Rane. There are more to come, unfortunately, so CSR shall be delayed. I just really need to get all these out of the way. I'm really sorry. D:


	11. Rane: Two Percent

**Two Percent**

Have you ever felt like everything was perfect?

_And then Reed felt it. The burning sensation emanating from lithe fingers engulfing his unmistakable warmth, slipping between his fingers. A wet palm pressing against his own. Brown eyes looked up, to be met with pink-tinged cheeks, embarrassed green-gray eyes and the most heart-wrenching smile._

_Reed squeezed their hands together, just because he could._

Just a bit too perfect?

_Whenever he asked him to do this Reed didn't know whether to be angry or to be happy, because he knew Shane only asked him to dance because it was an excuse to hold his hand. To have him close. When they danced, it was just them and the music. Just their feet and their hearts._

_So sometimes Reed didn't mind. When Shane asked him to dance, they always ended up as either a heap of laughing mess on the floor or as one heart swaying contently to the rhythm._

Like your life suddenly feels so fragile that you're afraid to live it anymore in fear of putting cracks?

_Shane had never expected Reed to like him back. To like him the way he did. He hoped- but never expected. So the moment he'd poured out his deepest emotions upon the small boy and the way Reed's face contorted into one of mixed shock and fright, Shane wanted to both die in a dark, grimy ditch and just pull Reed into a comforting hug and tell him that he was okay, that he understood, that he had seen everything coming and wasn't in the least bit surprised._

_Even though it hurt. It was excruciating._

_Reed cried into Shane's shirt. It's not that he didn't like the boy. It was just- does Shane think so little of himself that he doesn't think that even someone like Reed could ever fall for him?_

Like your heart beats, not for wanting to live, but for simple human preservation, for survival?

_Shane shivered as the brush cut across his back with purpose, and then continued with swirls and arcs into his scapula. He tried keeping track of the brush's movements in the beginning, fishing for hints on the painting, but Reed seemed to be deliberately throwing him off, judging from the random brushes and shapes drawn all throughout his back. Shane didn't have a good enough imagination to picture whatever Reed was drawing anyway._

_But later, when he saw the 'I really, really like you, and would honestly love to be your boyfriend. If you want, that is' message sprawled across his skin, he almost decided on never taking a bath._

Like you're walking on the thinnest layer of ice on a frozen Pacific without a clue as to how to get out?

_One second. That was all it took for Shane's heart and brain and time to stop. One second of lips against lips, pink against pink, breath against breath._

_Shane hadn't seen it coming. He was talking, ranting like he always did around the little Warbler, when suddenly a soft, light weight pressed against his mouth. It took him ten seconds to register that yes, it was the profusely blushing Reed beside him who had just instigated their first kiss. Their first kiss._

_They now have had a freaking first kiss. And it couldn't have been more perfect._

Like you're in a perfect relationship with the perfect guy and you're scared out of your wits for the day this is all going to end?

* * *

><p>The heavens were particularly pissed that night.<p>

Rain mercilessly banged on the windows, hurling themselves against the glass. Wind howled without constraint, tilting everything in sight to the side. Anyone caught in this weather would be predictably soaked by now.

Fortunately, Shane and Reed had enough sense to stay indoors.

The couple lay curled up against each other in front of the burning firewood, a blanket separating them from the unforgiving cold. Reed, who was beginning to feel a bit sleepy, had his head resting on Shane's broad chest. Brown eyes slowly disappeared behind heavy eyelids, his body going limp in Shane's arms.

Shane, having felt the smaller boy settle into his frame, pulled him closer, burying his nose into the familiar scent of his golden hair. In the barest of voices, he whispered "Can time just stop right now?"

Considering the silence in the background, the volume of his voice was enough to stir his vanishing consciousness, Reed smiled and responded.

"That would be nice." He snuggled in deeper, beneath the comfort of the blanket. "Then maybe we can stay like this forever."

Shane felt the flutter in his chest and the hitch in his breath. How this boy managed to make him want to cry and laugh at the same time with a mere sentence was ridiculous to him. He squeezed Reed tighter, pressed him closer. "See, it's when you say stuff like that that my IQ drastically plummets." He heard the boy snort. "So, basically, _you're _the reason for my lack of common sense and logic."

"Are you sure I'm the only reason?"

Shane chuckled, slightly shaking Reed. "Not only are you admitting to being one of the reasons for my daily stupidity, but you're insulting me too?" A sly grin slipped onto his face. "You _wound_ me, Reed," Shane sighed in an exaggerated tone.

Immediately, Reed groaned, shifting around under the blanket and whined. "No dramatics Shane. Not right now."

"My heart, cut open without the slightest hesitance! With words so sharp, rivaling the deadliest of blades, stabbing my chest without regret! It pains me so! Oh, woe is me!" Shane ended with an exclamatory thump to his chest, the back of his other hand pressed to his forehead.

"Okay, stop! _Please._" By then, Reed was cackling with a laughter only few have heard. He was sitting up, having abandoned his previous position, and seemed to be free of drowsiness.

It was one of Shane's proudest moments when he got Reed to laugh. The dancer grinned charmingly. "You love it."

Pursing his lips, Reed suppressed a smile. "M…maybe a little."

Shane grinned hugely. "Oh, you _love _it."

"It's really not my fault that Dramatic Shane is hilarious."

Shane broke out into a brief laugh, having found the way Reed caved in deliciously adorable. "Oh man." He sighed. "I love you."

Well, that just slipped out on its own.

As quickly as it was out there, suspended dangerously in the air, Shane noted the anxiety, the shock, the_fear_ written on Reed's pretty face. He didn't know what to make of it. The fact alone that the boy was looking terrified was unsettling. But it was finally, _finally _out there, after months of having to hold it in, and Shane didn't want to take it back.

"What?" Reed instantly followed, voice small and weak, large eyes boring into his.

Shane swallowed, bracing for the worse. "Look, I know you're not quite at that point yet, and that's fine, I really don't mind, but I just want you to know that...that I am. I have been for the longest time now, actually." He managed a small smile and forced chuckle. "So, it's okay if I have to wait for you forever- and this isn't one of those empty promises you hear on cheesy romance flicks. I honest-to-god swear that I will wait forever if necessary." He smiled a sympathetic smile, the smile he wore when they'd talk about his dad and when he would tell Reed he was okay. And then he shrugged, as if everything was so simple. "I love you, Reed Van Kamp."

Reed saw the tears blur his vision, but all he knew right then and there was the constrictions in his chest and the painful lump in his throat. Thoughts whirled in his head, each desperately wanting to be said.

_I love you, Reed Van Kamp._

He's never heard that said quite like that before. Not with so much sincerity and conviction and anxiety. Not with such a frightening amount of love.

Reed swallowed the lump in his throat and let out ragged breaths. "Why do you always assume that I don't love you like you love me?"

Shane averted his gaze, feeling that familiar burn in the back of his eyes. Fingers unconsciously fiddled with the hem of the blanket. "I…I don't want to hope when it might not be there."

Reed felt his heart break, and suddenly, without thought, he found himself lurching forward and pressing the boy flush against him, their warm cheeks touching. Already puffy eyes formed new tears that fell on Shane's shoulder. Reed took a quickly pause then said it. "I love you."

At the sound of those words, everything that could be perfect was. Shane let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and grinned, his own vision becoming obscured with tears, and wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around the boy. He sighed. "I think you just successfully blew up my heart. Thanks a lot, Reed."

Reed chuckled slightly against the fabric of Shane's shirt, heart warmer than the sun. "I love you." He repeated breathlessly.

Shane smiled in utter bliss, placing a chaste kiss on Reed's neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>By the time morning rolled in, all evidence of last night's weather was gone. Ominous sunlight flowed everywhere, taking favor on Dalton's greenery.<p>

One particular stream of light felt compelled to bother Shane's slumber, hitting closed eyes dead on. The blinding brightness was enough to stir Shane awake. At first, he groaned, making to stretch his unusually stiff arms when he felt a weight pressing on it. He stopped. Last night's events hit him like a boulder.

Warm, green eyes settled upon the bundle of blonde curls lightly brushing his chin as lithe arms snaked tighter around the fragile form. Shane could definitely stay like this forever.

When Reed suddenly hummed in agreement, nuzzling Shane's shirt-clad chest, he chuckled in delight and wondered if Reed maybe wanted to stay like this forever too.

"Good morning," Shane whispered, his hot breath reaching Reed's mess of strawberry blonde curls.

"Morning," Reed mumbled, sounding tired but content.

Consumed by the absolute warmth of the atmosphere, Shane reveled in the sheer pleasure that ran up his entire person at the presence of Reed. He let his eyes slowly fall close, alternating in and out of consciousness. The mere feel of Reed against him made his heart pound abnormally.

"I love you." Shane repeated in a whisper.

Reed stiffened a bit, but the smile on his face stayed as he shifted. "You're particularly cheesy this morning."

"Aren't I every morning?" The contentment in Shane's voice was apparent, albeit a bit lazy-sounding.

"Good point."

After a small pause, Shane exhaled a large breath. "How'd you sleep?"

Reed let out a sated sighed. "Wonderfully."

"Good to hear." Shane smile giddily. "I slept like a baby. That may, or may not be associated with the fact that you were beside me."

Reed snickered, pushing the sleep away in favor of this conversation. "I like that you're a morning person."

"That's not really a very hard feat when I have you to wake up to."

Reed could have rolled his eyes if they were open. Before he could even dignify with a response, his phone began vibrating violently on the coffee table. Reed blindly reached for the intrusive gadget, feeling the hold around him tighten securely, and snatched it off the table. He still lay in the same position, with Shane's arms still wrapped around his form when he took a quick glance at the caller ID and a flash of worry crossed his face as he pressed answer.

"Hello?...Calm down, I'm in the common room." Reed answered with a hint of hesitation that fortunately Shane wasn't blind to. "Yes." A relatively long silence. "_Kurt_! Will you-" An abrupt pause. "Oh dear, I completely forgot about that." A pregnant pause."Oh my- _goodbye_, _Kurt_."

Shane raised a brow at what seemed to be an unusual conversation as Reed placed his phone back on the table. "Completely forgot about what?"

"Nothing. Just some sale Kurt has been waiting a week to go to. I'm supposed to go with him."

Shane nodded slowly, letting the disappointment and longing seep in. "Right now?"

Reed looked up into green-gray eyes, looking too apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal." Shane forced a smile and placed a lingering kiss on the familiar scent of strawberry blonde hair. "Love you."

Reed looked up, placing a chaste kiss on Shane's chin and issuing him a lovely smile of his own. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The sun had already rolled out of the sky2 when Reed and Kurt came back from their <em>supposed<em> afternoon shopping trip. Looking worn, Reed let out a strangled sigh as the pair stepped into the house.

"Hey." Immediately, Shane rushed to his boyfriend's side to take the number of shopping bags hanging from his small arms. "How'd the shopping go?"

"Exhausting." Reed sighed, refusing to surrender all the shopping bags since there were so many of them. "I'm going to collapse in bed, if it's alright with you." He smiled through tired eyes.

Shane tried to mask his disappointment. Weekends were all they had, and now Reed wanted to spend their last night together sleeping? Shane was thinking more along the lines of watching something together, cuddling, maybe holding hands or something. "Oh, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning though."

Reed shot him a sympathetic smile. "Lay in bed with me?

Shane beamed at the thought, all traces of disappointment instantly vanishing. "Don't need to tell me twice."

* * *

><p>"I'll call you later." Shane promised, and lastly placing a longing kiss on Reed's forehead. They had only ever kissed once, and Reed had initiated it. Simply said, it turned Shane's world upside down. At that moment, he took his boyfriend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I love you."<p>

Reed froze slightly, his gaze settling from green, meaningful eyes to parted lips. In a split-second, Reed decided something. He stood on the tip of his toes, and suddenly, their lips were against each other, touching in that way Shane dreamed of every night. It was a simple peck, but one that spoke volumes. "H-have a safe trip," Reed mumbled, too red to look up into Shane's happily surprised eyes.

With an unbearable grin, Shane nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>7:09 AM<strong>

That kiss was amazing. Even if it was only one second -S

Don't text while driving, Shane. It's dangerous. -R

Sorry. Just couldn't wait to talk to you. :) -S

**8:37 AM**

I'm home! :) I miss you so much though. :( -S

You are the only person I know who has used both a smiley and a sad face in the same text. -R

But you love me anyway. :) -S

**9:28 AM**

Hey. :) How goes it? -S

**11:05 AM**

Hello hello! Anybody there?-S

**12:55 PM**

Reed? -S

**2:12 PM**

Reed? Is there something wrong? -S

No, nothing's wrong. -R

Then why aren't you replying? -S

It's nothing. :) How's Colorado? -R

Oh, you know. Same old, same old. I miss you a LOT though. Like, A LOT- A LOT. -S

**2:34 PM**

Reed? -S

**3:45 PM**

If I did something wrong, I'm sorry. -S

You didn't do anything. -R

Then what happened? You have to tell me if something upsets you. -S

**4:13 PM**

I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. -S

**5:20 PM**

Reed? -S

**6:01 PM**

Reed, come on -S

**6:34 PM**

Reed, please… -S

**6:35 PM**

I don't know what I did wrong! -S

I told you, you didn't do anything. -R

Then why aren't you replying to any of my texts? -S

**7:00 PM**

I love you. -S

* * *

><p>"Reed?"<p>

The mere fact that Kurt still felt the need to peer into _their_ room was not a good sign. The room was dark, except for that one glow emanating from a corner where Reed decided to paint morbidly.

Reed didn't stir. His hand sailed through the canvas with the elegance of a dancer, leaving trails of colors in its wake.

"I know you heard me." Kurt proclaimed through the unsettling silence, frowning. "You've had your nose buried in that painting for hours. Have you eaten at all today?"

Reed was still. "Lunch."

Automatically raising a brow, Kurt folded his arms over his chest and placed all his weight on his right knee. "Uh-huh. And what did you eat?"

"...An apple."

Kurt let out a long-suffering sigh, slowly lowering himself unto Reed's mess of a bed. "Shane is going to freak out when he finds out you've been starving yourself."

That did it. Reed's hand stopped mid-stroke. It just froze, not moving, not dropping to his side.

Sensing the uncertainty, Kurt softened. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Reed's hand finally fell to his lap. A sniff was heard. "I haven't been replying to his texts."

"Did you have a fight?"

Reed shook his head meekly, casting his eyes down. "He told me he loved me."

Kurt was surprised to hear this enter the conversation. Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing? Well, unless…

"And...you don't love him back?" Kurt was hesitant to ask, because he was _so sure_ Reed had fallen for the dancer.

Reed shook his head again, more vigorously this time, and surrendered his head. Clenched fists clawed at designer jeans that were slowly tainted with fallen tears. "I don't know!" He hissed through grit teeth, inhaling sharply. "What is wrong with me?" He whimpered, finally looking up to stare helplessly at Kurt.

Kurt's heart broke at the sight, rushing to kneel at Reed's side and envelope the broken artist into a warm hug. He rubbed circles on his back, letting Reed dampen his new shirt. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you. You're just…a-a little confused."

"He doesn't deserve someone who's a little confused." Reed sniffed, pushing his hollow sobs out. A kind silence passed momentarily. "I don't think I'm cut out for this relationship stuff."

Kurt frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say..." Reed took a huge breath, before continuing, "that he deserves someone better."

Kurt slowly stroke Reed's golden curls, approaching the situation with as much calmness and sensibility as possible. "I'm fairly positive Shane doesn't want anyone else though."

Reed gently tore away from Kurt's embrace in favor of looking up into understating blue eyes with hazel eyes full of chaos and fright. "I can't give him what he wants!"

"_You're _what he wants," Kurt said softly, making Reed understand. "You don't need anything else." He shook his head, letting a small smile grace his lips and tilting his head. "You've got to let yourself be happy, Reed. Contrary to popular belief, love and true happiness _can _last forever."

"What if it doesn't for us?"

The smile on Kurt's face quickly vanished. "Reed-"

"It didn't for my mom. It doesn't for a lot of people. How are we different?" Reed looked up, face contorted in hopelessness and defeat.

"Reed-"

"_Please_, let me finish." Reed sighed heavily. "I've lived my whole life coping with the fact that any amount of happiness just ends in the long run. If I give him my heart, my entire being, and this fails, this ends-"

"You don't end, Reed." Kurt spoke with such certainty, such an air of confidence that for a moment, a flicker of hope flashed inside Reed. "You and Shane- you don't just end. Happiness of this caliber doesn't just disappear-it grows. It spreads. You choose when the ending comes, no one else." Kurt retorted, shaking his head to punctuate his point. And then that familiar smile made its way to Kurt's face-that smile he wore when Mr. Schue had asked him if Blaine was someone special. "Don't you ever just dream of growing old with him? Of having curly haired dancing babies who paint?"

Reed wasn't aware of the giddy smile slowly gracing his lips. He nodded weakly.

"Do you think you can't live without him?"

Reed pursed his lips. "So much that it scares me sometimes."

"And therein lays the problem," Kurt leaned in closer. "You can't let fear rule over your life forever. Do you know why so many people don't believe in true happiness anymore?" Kurt let a moment pass, before a coy smile settled on his lips. "Because a lot of them don't have the courage to fight for it."

* * *

><p>"Maybe he just…" Blaine leaned back on his chair, swiveling away from the piles of homework with his iPhone pressed urgently to his ear, "needs a little space."<p>

Shane groaned, resting the back of his arm over his eyes. "I shouldn't have told him I loved him. I mean, that has to be it. He's been acting weird ever since I did."

"So maybe he just wasn't ready to say I love you back?"

Shane shot forward, eyes like saucers and mouth ajar. "But…he already did." Shane inhaled sharply, a realization dawning on him like a slap to the face. "Oh fuck, I think I forced him to say it back. Oh shit. Way to go, Shane. You have reached a whole new level of douchebag-ery. Congrats."

Blaine managed an amused smile despite himself. "Cut yourself some slack. Maybe he was just scared?"

Shane scoffed, sounding so defeated. "Of what?"

Blaine frowned. "Of relationships? I don't know…I mean, he _has_ been witness to some pretty dysfunctional relationships-his parents, for example-maybe he was just scared you guys would end up the same way?"

"But we won't!"

"_I_ know you won't. But does _he_ know?"

Shane sighed. He's never felt so helpless, being miles away from the one person who could either fix all this or completely burn it to the ground. A pregnant silence filled the air. "Maybe he just wants to break up with me, but he doesn't know how."

The fact that that thought even crossed his brother's mind tore at Blaine. "That's not it. Trust me."

Shane felt the familiar pang of ache clawing at his chest, the corners of his lips upturn into a quivering frown. "Stop getting my hopes up. I don't want to end up crying in front of him if this doesn't end well."

Blaine tried to let the hope carry through his voice, even if it wasn't apparent on his face. "It will though."

"How do you know?" Shane just sounded so broken, so cracked and beyond fixing.

Blaine smiled. "Intuition…and maybe I sent Kurt in to talk to Reed."

Shane finally managed a small smile, the hope in him still unlit. "You say that like he can fix everything."

"He has the gift of a silver-tongue." Blaine said profoundly.

"Ugh. Can we not talk about Kurt's tongue? I'm in the middle of a crisis here, in case you haven't noticed."

* * *

><p>"Reed?" Blaine's head peeked into the room with caution, hazel eyes scanning the room for that familiar form. Kurt had left minutes ago, deeming their conversation sufficient and refusing to share any details with Blaine. His eyes finally settled on Reed sitting on a grim corner, staring at a painting. "Um…"<p>

Reed sent him an over-the-shoulder gaze, barely a movement.

Blaine held up something in his hand. "Phone…for you."

Reed didn't need a second to realize who was on the other end. With a tired sigh, he lifted himself up and trudged towards Blaine to take the offending object from his hand. Blaine sent him a sympathetic smile as Reed spoke. "Hello?"

"I'm coming over." Shane sounded hoarse, shoving back the sigh of utter relief from hearing Reed's voice.

"W-what?"

"We need to talk."

"Shane, you don't-"

"Reed, please."

Reed didn't speak. He noted the faint sound of a car door slamming in the background.

"_Something_ is wrong. And I don't want to be talking about it over the phone."

Reed swallowed, a foreboding feeling engulfing his entire being. With a shaky voice, he spoke. "Drive safe."

"Thanks…I will."

* * *

><p>The drive had taken thirty minutes to an hour less than the standard trip. Apparently, Shane hadn't been driving as safely as he'd said. By the time he had arrived, Reed's porcelain cheeks were streaked with tears, each drop fueled by the utter guilt and blame he put on himself. Reed promised himself he would stop crying when Shane arrived, but obviously that wasn't happening.<p>

So when Shane hopped out of his car, slamming and locking the door behind him, he was struck momentarily by the look of horrible anguish on Reed's lovely face.

"Shane,-"

"Look," Shane's voice cracked, a sign that he was about to lose it himself, "I get it, okay? I-I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

Reed was floored. He wanted to scream. To just stop standing there and _do something_.

Shane's glossy eyes refused to tear themselves away from the Reed's expression of sheer horror. What-was he _scared _that Shane had figured out the truth behind all the silence? "But I want you to know that I am going to wait. I swear to god, I'll wait forever if I have to, Reed- I don't care."

By then, Reed had found enough coherency in his brain to move his legs and lunge himself at Shane, burying his damp cheeks on Shane's heavenly-scented shirt. "I'm sorry-I'm so, so sorry."

Shane gritted his teeth in disbelief, shaking his head and holding Reed for what felt like the last time. He cried because this was it. This was it. "It's okay. It's fine. I get it, you know. It hurts like hell, but I get it."

"No!" Reed cried, pounding at Shane's chest and meeting Shane's pained eyes. "No, that's not what I meant. _I love you_!"

It took a moment to process, but suddenly, it felt like the whole world stopped.

"What?"

Reed sniffed. "I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve you, I know you're too good for me-"

"You're not!" Shane protested quickly, grabbing Reed by his arms and forcing him to look into his green-gray eyes and understand. "You're not too good for me! You're perfect! _We're_ perfect!"

"I know we're perfect. We _feel _so perfect, and that scares me," Reed voice sounded more strangled. "It scared me so much that I drove you away, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Suddenly, it was all clear. A bright light shone down on him, revealing the flaws and melting away unnecessary burdens. A weight was lifted from his shoulders. Shane let himself cry, grabbing Reed and pressing him flush against himself. He smiled, feeling comfortable enough to place a kiss on Reed's soft curls. "It's okay. It's okay."

Reed continued to sob, clawing at Shane's shirt desperately. "It's not, though. I've hurt you so much and I'm so stupid. I don't deserve you-I don't."

"Yes, you do." Shane insisted, pulling Reed away to let his glossy eyes meet tear-filled ones, and managed a smile, despite seeing Reed so broken. "We deserve each other. Look, I know you're scared-you don't think I am? Ever since we got together I wake up every morning thinking this is all a dream. I can't possibly be this lucky-you know?-falling in love this fast, this hard, this much, at this age? I mean, things like that don't just happen!" Shane cried, suddenly assuming a more serene expression. "Do you know how many people marry their high school sweethearts?"

Reed shook his head lightly, biting back an oncoming sob.

"A measly 2-percent get married, and stay married."

Losing his composure, Reed looked down, another tear escaping his already puffy eyes. "Those aren't very good chances."

Shane nodded in agreement. "I know right? I thought that too. It's not likely that we'll be part of that 2-percent." He reached for Reed's hand-still so soft- and gave it a gently squeeze. His heart fluttered. "But I want to give it a shot." He put on a charming smile. "Just 'cause something's unlikely doesn't mean it's impossible. I can promise you one thing though-the moment you trust me enough to give me your whole heart, the moment you muster up enough courage to believe that I would never hurt you, I swear I'm going to hold on to you forever. And I know that's a tough promise to keep, but whoever said relationships were easy?"

Reed swallowed. "I certainly didn't expect it to be _this_ hard."

Shane grinned. "But it's worth it…right?"

Reed smiled finally, nodding. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Liz! Dinner!"<p>

"Coming!"

"You know she's up there talking to her boyfriend, right?" Shane questioned his husband, who was pouring a concoction of delightful-smelling food into a bowl.

"She's a teenager. Let her be." Reed replied halfheartedly.

"This is _Derek Seigerson's son_ we're talking about. Shouldn't you be a little wary of where this relationship will be going?"

"I trust her, unlike you-"

"I trust her!"

Reed sent him a wry smile. "Of course you do."

"I'm just saying-high school relationships don't last."

Reed stopped, looking his husband in the eyes, then shrugged with a coy smile. "We did."

Shane pursed his lips, looking down.

"We're different."

Reed tilted his head, watching his husband affectionately. "Two percent?"

Shane snorted and grinned, nodding. "Two percent."

"I still don't approve of her relationship with this guy." Shane said after a thoughtful pause.

"Shane." Reed warned.

**END**.

A/N: So.. Rane has officially taken over my life. BETA'D BY: paulaztnew at tumblr! Follow her! She's an amazing Beta! :D


	12. Rane: Still Feels Good

**Still Feels Good  
><strong>_by Rascal Flatts _**  
><strong>_written by rightfullyscared_

The evening breeze was starting to pick up and the decreasing temperature of the car's metal hood was stinging their backs. Shielded by only a flimsy blanket, neither Reed or Shane could bring themselves to care. If anything, the dwindling temperature was just an excuse to cuddle closer- not that they needed one, really. The stars winked and the moon smiled, as if showing approval over the two boys.

Shane sighed lovingly, kissing Reed's temple. "We need to do this more often."

Reed hummed in agreement, nuzzling Shane's clothed chest. "I wish I'd brought my canvas. The night sky's beautiful up here."

"We'll bring it next time.." Shane drawled. "Hey,"

"Hm?"

Shane shifted a bit, looking uncertain. "..Do you remember the morning of the first time we did it?"

Reed spluttered, a furious blush crawling up his face. Reed didn't think he would ever get used to talking about such personal things publicly. Sure, they've done _it_, but that didn't mean Reed was comfortable with actually speaking about it. "_Why_ are you bringing that up?"

Shane shrugged, looking a little too amused for Reed's liking. "Just a thought. So, do you remember?"

Of _course_ Reed remembers.

_A loud groan hummed in his throat as Shane saw the specks of light dancing behind his eyelids. He rolled over, happily awaiting the burst of warmth that should be laying beside him, only to be met with empty space. With a frown, Shane blindly patted around the bed, expecting a sign of his boyfriend _somewhere_. Resorting to opening his eyes, Shane realized that Reed was no where in the room. "Reed?" He called._

"_Down here!" Reed's voice reverberated from downstairs._

_Shane groaned. Sighing heavily, he lifted his weight and dragged himself off the bed before remembering that he was still completely naked from last night's activities. Blushing lightly, he pulled on a white shirt and a pair of boxers and proceeded downstairs with a trudge in his step. Stifling a yawn, Shane entered the kitchen and the sight he was met with stopped him mid-step._

_Reed, who didn't seem to notice his presence, was wearing Shane's polo shirt- _his_ polo shirt that was hanging down his shoulder by a thread and reached his mid-thigh and only had the tip of Reed's fingers peeking out the sleeves as the artist attempted to cook what smelled like bacon and eggs._

_Shane gaped, unblinking. "You-"_

_Reed's big bright eyes whirled around to face him, smiling sheepishly._

"_Wow." Shane muttered, nodding his approval._

_An evident blush brushed Reed's cheeks. He cast his eyes down and gently rested the pan on the stove, turning down the fire and turning to Shane. "..I wanted to try it on."_

_Shane grinned, absolutely loving this boy with his entire soul. He chuckled, walking across the room to stand directly in front of his boyfriend. He tugged at the opening of the shirt, brushing his thumb over the spots missing buttons due to last night. "Do you see this?" Shane laughed giddily._

_Reed went bright red, fumbling with the hem of the shirt. "Sorry about that, by the way."_

"_What- don't be! Who knew Reed Van Kamp was wild in bed?"_

"_Ssh!" Reed scrambled, eyes darting around skittishly, as if scanning the room for anyone who had heard. "Don't say things like that out loud!"_

_Shane laughed, grabbing Reed's hips and pressing him closer. "I love you." He mumbled before claiming the boy's lips._

"That was what- three years ago?"

Reed nodded. "Yeah.. Seems like just yesterday, doesn't it?"

"It does.."

Suddenly, a familiar tune wafted over them from the car's radio. They shared a glance- a knowing one- and broke out into huge grins.

"Isn't this appropriate?" Shane said happily. "We're here, having the most incredible date in history, and our song comes up. How serendipitous!"

Reed laughs, pressing himself closer against the dancer.

_Following a rainbow_

_I'm gonna stop in the middle  
>Hang my feet off the edge<em>

"_I got no reason to worry_," Shane sang along. "_I know I'll find the end_- Come on, Warbler!"

Reed laughed, but complied. "_That's where you'll be waiting. I hope you don't forget, that I wont quit till I find you, no matter the risk_!"

_Wherever you are  
>Where will you be<em>  
><em>Are you the same or<br>Dreaming after waiting only for me_

"You know," Shane mused over the pleasant tune of the song. "I think the universe is trying to tell us something."

"What do you mean?" Reed looked up curiously.

"Well," Shane started, issuing Reed that bright smile. "A beautiful night like this, our song, and the fact that we just happened to stumble on this cliff overlooking the most gorgeous view of the city one day before our fourth anniversary.."

_Waiting for love  
>Waiting for the same or<br>Dreamin on the other side_

Reed snorted, smiling good-naturedly. "You believe this is all done by the mysterious workings of the universe?"

Shane had that air of silly confidence around him. "I _know _it is."

_Hoping that  
><em>_No matter how far I'll find my way to you_

_Following a rainbow_

"I'll humor you. And what exactly is the universe trying to say?" Reed cocked a delicate brow.

Shane tilted his head, smiling that smile he _knew _got to Reed. "That we'll be together forever."

Thinking that he really should've seen that coming, Reed blushed lightly, shifting closer to the dancer. "I knew _that_."

"You did now, did you?" Shane chuckled, grinning ever so brightly.

Reed nodded meekly, his soft curls brushing the side of Shane's chin. "I did."_  
><em>

_Stuck in my mind  
>I'm wasting time<br>I'm still on my own_

Shane lovingly placed a lingering kiss atop Reed's gentle curls. His fingers found the hoops of Reed's designer jeans and, without warning, rolled over, cradling the smaller boy. He wore a daring smile that almost looked feral.

Reed let out an emasculating sound as the blanket over them shifted and welcomed a breeze of chilly air to meet their skin.

Shane quickly descended, capturing Reed's lips in a warm kiss- soft and caring and nice- leaving Reed feeling like a puddle. He's felt the same pair of lips so many times, tasted it in so many ways that it's familiar by now.

_I never thought that I would find  
><em>_My way into the light  
><em>_Dreaming to find_

"I love how nothing gets old with you." Shane smiled, so sincerely that it nearly reduced Reed to blissful tears. Their song continued to sway in the background, a soft almost insignificant hum in the far regions of their minds.

"Everything still feels good."


	13. Rane: Hello

**Hello**  
><em>by rightfullyscared <em>

"I's not me, i's it?" Green eyes bored pleadingly into hazel ones, looking dazed as Shane's fingers tightened around the can of beer on his lap.

Cheeks flushed and mind hazy, Reed timidly tore away from Shane's piercing gaze. They had been talking about Shane's current boyfriend, who until recently had been starting unreasonable fights and throwing fits all over the place, particularly when Shane mentioned Reed. Now Reed, being the ever supportive best friend he is, offered whatever form of consolation Shane preferred which was supposedly just a few drinks. Considering the emptied cans of beer on the coffee table, they had gone way past just a few drinks.

Hands curled nervously around his own can, Reed shrugged. "I 'unno.." Then an adorable look of spite crossed his features. "He- He's stupid anyway.. Ne'er liked him.." With furrowed brows, Reed shook his head in exclamation and took a sip from the drink in his hands.

Shane's foggy eyes looked up curiously. "Yeah?" He downed half the can.

With hollow eyes, Reed bobbed his head slowly, as if more movement would send him toppling sideways, and crinkled his nose in disgust. "..Horrible clothes."

Shane cracked a grin, in which Reed responded with a halfhearted smile, before bursting into uncontrollable giggles that had him bent over, taking refuge on Reed's lap.

The blonde joined in on the laughter, cackling as they both ended up slouched over on the couch in utter amusement.

"You- You- Pfft-" Shane attempted to say before bellowing out a silent laugh and falling into a heap of giggles on the carpet. For minutes, the two drunks' shoulders shook with mirth before their amusement finally subsided, leaving them panting and grinning giddily through red cheeks. Shane climbed back on the couch, a permanent smile on his face. "Oh man.. You're- you're funny.."

Reed could only grin in response, half-lidded eyes still looking absent.

With a content smile, Shane settled himself back on the space beside Reed. After a moment's silence, he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. No one spoke.

The searing touch of Shane's temple on Reed's shoulders left the blonde's heart pounding painfully in his chest. The previous lightness in the air immediately vanished like water down the drain. Reed set his lips in a thin line.

He hated when Shane did this- when he _flirted _and all the fiery hope that Reed's doused suddenly came back with a vengeance, burning brighter than before. Reed knew he didn't stand a chance against the guys Shane's dated. He was scrawny and clumsy and not much to look at, honestly.. What did he have against the brawny, good-looking guys Shane always managed to snag? And so it was when Shane became so affectionate- like play with loose strands of his hair or hold his hand or rest his head on his shoulder that it pained Reed even more because it was a constant, alarming reminder that no, Shane _didn't_ see him that way. He was just always the best friend- never going to be the other guy, the one that held Shane's heart and caught his eye and made him smile so brightly..

"..get off.." Reed whispered so weakly that it seemed like he just worded it out. Shane hadn't noticed.

"..I'm glad you're my best friend." Shane said, looking genuinely grateful. He turned his head so that his chin rested on Reed's shoulder, so that his lips hovered dangerously close to Reed's warm cheeks.

"M-me too.." Reed quivered, hoping he didn't seem too broken and helping himself to a large swig.

Sensing the uncertainty, Shane sat up properly, brows furrowed, and sent Reed a concerned look. "Hey, what's- what's wrong..? You- You were 'appy jus' a minute ago."

Scolding himself for letting the sorrow break through, Reed furiously shook his head. "Nothing. I'm- I'm fine."

"Reed." Shane drawled out in a lazy yet knowing tone.

Reed never could resist Shane.. not even if he tried. With a great deal of reluctance, he turned his head to be met with an understanding smile and carefree eyes. Reed's heart shattered..

"Come on.. Tell ol' Shaney wha's bothering ya."

Forcing back the pain in his throat, Reed plastered on a small smile- one he's worn too many times before and turned to Shane as if the feigned smile was enough evidence that he was fine.

Shane frowned, eyes narrowed. A thought seemed to whirl in his head before he abruptly leaned forward towards Reed.

Reed's heart stopped. The thought that Shane was about to kiss him flashed in his mind, but Shane was drunk- he was _drunk_. He was acting out of impulse, never mind if he would remember any of this tomorrow. Instinctively, he backed away, but not enough for Shane not to reach if he so chose to. Reed waited for that weight on his lips..

It never came. Shane merely rested their foreheads together, faces so achingly near.

Reed couldn't help the wave of disappointment and anguish that washed over him. He could feel a grip in his arm. He couldn't take it.. his heart was too shattered. He let the few desperate tears escape, chest heaving up and down slowly and breaths shivering. The fact that they were so close, _so so close_ made it hurt even more.. One movement, one movement and he could destroy Shane's trust, he could prove Shane's boyfriend right, he could shatter their years of friendship and watch Shane storm out the door with nothing but pure hatred in his soft, green eyes..

Mere inches were never so terrifying and tempting..

With furrowed brows and closed eyes, Shane spoke with a tone so desperate and pleading. "Tell me.."

And Shane sounded so coherent that if it weren't for the putrid stench of alcohol in his breath, Reed would've never thought Shane had just soldiered through four cans of beer. Looking torn, Reed bit down fiercely on his lips. He didn't trust himself to speak. His entire being shook with anticipation, fear, dread, hope.

It was just a brush, an insignificant touch that turned to a raw need and suddenly, their lips were pressed firmly against each other's. Reed blanched, heart being wrenched right out of his chest and body stiff with shock and eyes wide and alert with utter disbelief. He sat there with his lips attached to Shane's as his heart urged his hand to fly up to those black locks and pull him closer while his mind screamed at him to stop because this was going to ruin everything, ruin him, ruin _them_.

The battle between mind and heart came to a screeching halt as Shane tore away from the kiss, looking appalled and guilty and Reed had to do everything he could not to cry out every word that's dried up in his throat.

"_Shit_." The word seared through Reed as it left those lips that were on his just a moment ago. "Shitshitshitshit- I am _so sorry_, Reed. I didn't- I _couldn't_-" Shane's eyes turned glassy and his face turned stark white. He tore at his hair in panic, biting his lips. "I didn't mean to- I'm so fucking sorry, Reed. I'm so so _sorry_."

As Shane blurted out strings of apologies and profanities, Reed's face fell.

Sorry? _Sorry_? The one thing- the _one thing _he's been waiting for years for Shane to finally do, the _one thing _he wished to happen every time those lithe arms caught him on a stumble, that _one thing _happens and he says _sorry_?

Reed wanted to scream, to break down and he didn't even care that Shane was right there, still apologizing, still being so stupid.

"Please, say something.." Shane's pleading voice penetrated him after moments of contemplation, and Reed looked up.

Swallowing, Reed blinked away the water in his eyes and pursed his lips. With a small twitch at the corner of his lips, he sent Shane the saddest smile and shook his head in surrender. He wished he could give up. He wished he could stop having these twinges in his heart and the hitches in his breath at the mere sight of the boy. He wished he could stop all of this with one flick of a switch. But the fact of the matter was, he couldn't.. Shane was always going to be there, just right there, like a searing fire in a cold winter day.

Shane sent him a scrutinizing gaze, one so curious and confused that Reed almost thought Shane was figuring everything out. But he was too tired to hope anymore..

With a clenched jaw and blurred eyes, Reed gripped at his own arms, looking like he was fighting so terribly hard not to curl down on a corner and bawl his eyes out. Despite himself, the little blonde urged on a painful smile. "I-It's okay. You didn't- you didn't mean it, right?" Reed inwardly winced at the squeak of his voice.

"No.." Shane whispered weakly. "I-I guess.. I guess I didn't.."

Reed nodded resolutely, eyes cast down in understanding. "That's it then."

The night went on with a significantly more awkward air. Cans of beer were emptied and small, monosyllabic words were exchanged. Reed finished his can before he announced his departure. Shane quickly jumped to his feet, offering to walk him to the door. He drawled out one last apology that made Reed's heart clench and that lump in his throat form before he let Reed go. Once that gentle click signaled the closing door, Reed dashed to the next corner, flung himself against the wall and broke down.

* * *

><p>The next day, Reed didn't hear from Shane till 7:30 that evening. He had been pouring himself into a blank canvas (all his hands could conjure up were black curly hair and haunting green-gray eyes that were quickly crumpled and tossed aside) when a panicked knock pierced the silence. Heart sinking into agitation, Reed looked up. Swallowing, he slowly put his brush down and walked to the door. He reminded himself that it didn't have to be Shane. It could easily be someone else. With a swift turn of his wrist, he opened and pulled.<p>

Shane stood, eyes brimming with tears and lips contorted in a forced smile. He half-shrugged. "We broke up.." He whimpered.

As much as Reed wanted to slam the door in Shane's face because what about _his _pain, what about _his _shattered heart and dead dreams- Reed resisted. The most Shane did after a breakup was sulk. He never cried. Seeing Shane in this state with tears streaming down his face sent Reed's heart spiraling downward into guilt and empathy.

Maybe he and Shane could grieve together?

Stepping forward, Reed settled himself into Shane's needy embrace, his own lips quivering and his heart plunging itself into his own personal despair. They cried for different reasons, sad over completely different things..

They soon found themselves curled up on the couch where they were only the night before. Shane looked blank and preoccupied while Reed prepared himself for the worst. Bambi flashed on the screen. Reed refused to put on anything remotely romantic. A tension so tangible hovered over the silence.

Reed, a little used to post-breakup Shane, issued a halfhearted smile. "I'm sorry about.."

Shane shook his head. "It's okay.."

Of course it's okay. It's always okay because a week or a month from now, you'll have a different guy hanging off your shoulder. It's always going to be okay for you.. "D-did you love him?"

Shane's head whipped toward him so fast that Reed almost jumped. Reed blinked at him. With large green-gray eyes, Shane stared expectantly. "Say that again?"

Feeling a bit uncertain and self-conscious, Reed repeated, louder this time. "Did- did you love him?"

For a moment, Shane stared blankly. A flicker of something flew across his face before Shane blinked and looked back forward, successfully tearing his gaze from Reed. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. He closed it back again, looking contemplative. "No."

Reed nodded slowly.. He scolded himself for being selfishly glad about that. But then he figured, he deserved to be selfish.. even if just this once. "Well, he's not very smart, is he?"

Shane shut his eyes tight and grit his jaw, shaking his head and looking in pain at the very mention of his breakup.

Reed's strangled heart sent a wave of anguish and disappointment washing over him. Of course he was in pain.. He was probably devastated by the whole ordeal and loved the boy more than he let on. "He's crazy to let go of someone like you.."

Shane bit his lips.

"He's a jerk, Shane. I-"

"It's not about him!"

Shane shook furiously, both from the choked back sobs and the anger coursing through him. But one look at Reed's shrunken back form, and Shane's livid eyes immediately softened. He buried his face into his hands, feeling like an absolute monster for glowering at Reed like that, and let out a shuddered breath.

Confused and slightly frightened, Reed stared unblinkingly at Shane's slouched form. "Wha- _what_?"

Shane grit his teeth. He's not supposed to say anything- not supposed to say _anything_! But it hurt _so much _when Reed kept repeating, over and over and over, about the breakup when it was never about that guy, never about _any_ one of them. "It's not.. about.. him.." Shane slowly drawled out, like every word burned his tongue.

"What- what do you mean?" Reed blurted out with knitted brows, feeling so terribly confused and suddenly that small flicker of hope twitched to life but he quickly killed it because he wanted to learn not to hope anymore, wanted to learn to stop hoping when it came to Shane.

Shane shook his head, his fingers viciously raking at his hair in despair. He had to take it back- take it back- _take it back_! This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to _slip_. He was supposed to bottle it up and never ever let the emotions surface. He was supposed to be putting their friendship above everything else. He wasn't supposed to be risking their friendship over these stupid feelings that weren't likely to be reciprocated. He was supposed to _SHUT UP_! "The.. The breakup.. _Everything_.."

"You- You mean," The cogs in Reed's head slowly turned. "The breakup.. Wasn't about him?"

Releasing a shaky breath, Shane nodded.

"Then what was it about?" Because Reed was so tired of skirting around and the glimmer of hope burning in him was flickering alive as he did his best to douse it with all the memories of false expectations.

Shane couldn't take it. It was going to break Reed's heart and it was going to shatter his but he couldn't take it. It was too much. It was all too much.

"It's about YOU!" Shane watched helplessly as what he feared- the look of realization then utter shock and betrayal made its way to Reed's face. His hands flew to grip at Reed's arms, hoping Reed would understand- hoping Reed wouldn't walk out that door and end their friendship right there. "I'm sorry- I'm so so sorry! I tried, I tried to forget, ever since we were in _high school_, all I did was try to _forget_, but nothing- _no one_ compared! You were too perfect, Reed, too perfect and none of them- _none_ were _you_! I tried, but last night.. Last night, I finally- _We_ finally.. But you.. You said.." Shane couldn't take it. It was too much. It was all too much.

Heart falling into numbness, Reed stared longingly as water began impairing his vision as he slowly registered each word that left Shane's lips.

"I'm so sorry, Reed. I love you. I love you _so much_, and I'm so so sorry." Shane sobbed, head surrendering to conceal the look of shame.

Hazel eyes were filled with tears, but they remained unblinking. Parted lips released quivering breaths as Reed's hand slowly reached for Shane's hair, being so gentle and careful like he's used to, and leaned in for a kiss that's been so long due.

Unaware of what just happened, Shane gradually let the weight of Reed's lips sink into his own before resorting to any kind of movement. He lapped at Reed's lips, sensuously and gradually, as if not to break the person whose lips was attached to his. His numbing heart couldn't even beat enough for him to completely realize he was kissing the boy he's been in total love with since high school because all he could think of was how much he screwed up, how his life after this may not include Reed anymore..

They later pulled apart, currently satisfied with the chaste kiss, because that's what they were- fleeting and gentle and slow..

* * *

><p>"Geez, Shane. You just broke up with what's-his-name last week. Now you have a new one?" Blaine inquired disapprovingly, eyes appraising Shane.<p>

But Shane couldn't care less. He smiled back at Blaine fondly. "This one's different.."

Kurt snorted, mumbling as if no one could hear. "Hope this one has better taste in clothes.."

Shane grinned to himself. "Oh, I think you'll like him.."

Blaine cocked a thick brow. "You've been pretty quite about this guy.."

But Shane wasn't given a chance to reply as the door flashed open and the person who wandered in caught his attention. "He's here."

Blaine and Kurt shifted towards the newcomer, lips breaking into a smile.

"Oh, Reed!" Kurt beamed. "Thank goodness. I was wondering when you would.."

But Shane had planted a loving kiss on Reed's hair as the artist blushed profusely, biting back the giddy grin threatening to break through and Kurt and Blaine were rendered speechless.

"_No_.." Blaine gestured. "_Reed_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shane pulled Reed's chair closer. "Guys, this is Reed. You might know him?" Shane placed a hand over Reed's and suddenly, the smile the blonde was issuing him made everything so perfect. "My boyfriend.."

**END.**


	14. Rane: Coffee

**C**offee

* * *

><p>With distinct bags bordering his hazel eyes, Reed stifled a yawn as the line he stood in continued to move sluggishly. He'd been stealing hours from his scheduled sleep to finish paintings and sketches lately, and it had been rendering him completely exhausted the rest of the day. He didn't have a choice, considering the tight due dates his mother has been giving him these days. Reed was beginning to understand Stuart's creepy fixation for coffee.<p>

Eventually, he made it to the front line. "Iced Venti Americano please." Reed had barely taken out his wallet when the boy behind the counter spoke.

"So, you come here often?"

Reed looked up, startled at the amorous tone, to be met with the greenest eyes he's ever seen and the curliest head of black hair. He frowned internally and shook his head.

"Ah. Fate seems to have brought us together then. The name's Shane, Shane Anderson." The boy offered his hand from behind the counter, donning on a condescending smile. "It's my first day."

Reed reeled back at the forwardness. "May I just have my coffee please?"

A flash of hurt briefly crossed Shane's face before he shrugged and scurried off to prepare the coffee. Reed was thankful Shane was silent through the rest of their forced contact. So when Reed received his coffee, he paid for it, said his thanks, and left.

But Reed being Reed, he was as well-coordinated as a drunken monkey. The minute he turned away from the counter, he bumped into a significantly large man and spilled his coffee all over down their fronts. As devastated as Reed was that his new Versaci top had been effectively ruined, the sheer fright that came with the fact that the man who was wearing an important-looking suit had fists the size of a boulder was much more worrying.

"Oh my Dolce- I am _so _sorry, sir! I wasn't looking- it was my fault, please-"

Looking livid and frustrated, the man turned to Reed with rage-filled eyes. "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking _kidding me_? This is the only suit I have- I have a fucking interview-"

"Hey!"

Doe-like eyes turned to the source of the new noise, growing an inch larger when it found Shane advancing on the man with purpose.

Green eyes flaring, Shane went to stand in front of Reed who cowered gratefully behind him. "Can we please take this outside? I'd willingly pay for the damages."

From terrified to shocked, Reed turned to Shane and forced himself to speak. Someone who worked at a coffee shop most definitely could not afford to pay for a suit. "Shane-"

"Outside then?" Intentionally ignoring Reed, Shane ushered the man outside who nodded once and pierced Reed with one last withering glare before turning towards the doors. When the man was out of earshot, Shane whispered over his shoulder. "Just let me do the talking."

Not promising anything, Reed scrambled behind Shane as he shrank under the customers' prying gazes. He was thankful to be outside, where there was no audience and there was a strangely helpful coffee shop worker. But all positive thoughts immediately vanished once Reed met the man's burning glare. He quickly scurried behind Shane, who he could've sworn was wearing a hint of a self-satisfied smirk.

"So, how much?" Shane asked casually, like their topic was nothing more than the weather, reaching to the wallet stuffed in his back pocket.

"Six hundred." The steely man said.

Reed gasped internally, gripping at Shane's sleeve as if to stop any form of transaction. As son to a fashion editor, Reed could tell the suit cost no more than five hundred dollars. Granted, that was still a pretty hefty amount of money, it was still less than the man's offer. Shane probably didn't know that though. "Shane, I don't think-"

"I've got six hundred dollars right here." Shane said, waving around what looked like six hundred dollars. Reed gaped. "But first, I want you to apologize for snapping at him." Shane nodded at Reed's direction.

Panic surging through him, Reed gaped shamelessly from Shane's smug smirk to the man's torn expression. He quickly felt very small under the man's heavy gaze.

"Sorry, kid." The man grumbled under his breath. "Didn't mean it."

"Well, that wasn't very heartfelt."

Reed wanted to smack Shane.

"Still, an apology's an apology. Here you go." Shane had barely extended his hand when the man quickly snatched the money from him, sent them both brief, hateful glares, and walked away.

Shane snorted. "That was fun."

Reed didn't hesitate to smack him. In the arm. Very hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Six hundred dollars? That suit did _not _cost six hundred dollars!"

"I know."

"But of course, if you'd only let me _speak_- wait, what?"

Shane chuckled, his green eyes sparkling in delight, and shrugged. "Probably around five hundred, tops."

For a minute, Reed stared curiously at him. "How did you.. Well then, why did you.. And _where _did you.."

Shane grinned at Reed's incoherency. "Trust me, I know suits. And I figured he needed the money more than I did."

What? Since when was a coffee shop worker more financially well off than a man who owned a five-hundred dollar suit? "But.. I mean, no offense but.."

"Oh, the coffee shop?" Shane blushed faintly. "Yeah, they're my parents'. They make me work here so I can learn all about the family business."

Oh. Well, Reed knew a lot about learning about the family business. "Oh."

Shane chuckled through the awkward air. "Yeah.."

Reed took a minute to look at Shane, at the undying tongues of fire blazing furiously in his eyes, at the laugh wrinkles on his face, at the huge grin he somehow manages. He seemed like a nice guy, Reed decided. Not in that I'd-like-to-date-him sort of way, because he was _not _ready for that kind of relationship, oh no. Just in a he-seems-decent kind of way.

Pulling open his bag, Reed rummaged through it and pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing?"

Reed looked up. "I'm paying you back. It's only fair. It was my fault- _I_ spilled the coffee."

"Oh, no no no." Shane eyed the wallet and pushed it away like it had wronged him, touching the back of Reed's hand in the process. "You're not paying me back."

"Shane, I'm not-"

"You're taking me on a date instead."

Reed didn't think he'd heard that correctly. "E-Excuse me?"

Shane grinned that impossibly smug grin that nearly drove Reed to smacking him in the face. "You heard me." And before Reed actually could smack him in the face, Shane winked, gestured at the empty Styrofoam cup in Reed's hand and walked back into the shop.

With brows knit, Reed raised the cup to eye level and spluttered at the what he saw.

_718-5423-8995 call me ;)_


	15. Rane: Coffee II

**C**offee **I**I

The nerve of this guy! Who did he think Reed was- some sort of harlot everyone was free to call after a hard day's work? No! Well, okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but that didn't make Shane's gesture any less rude.

Easily crumpling the cup in his hand, Reed stomped off behind Shane, piercing his back with a blazing glare. "Excuse me!" He called, but Shane didn't seem to hear. He cried out again, louder this time. "Hey!"

Finally, Shane stopped, near the glass wall overlooking the scene outside and just beside two available seats. He regarded Reed with a lazy smirk, one hand leaning on the back rest of a chair.

Huffing out a sigh of exasperation, Reed spoke. "Please, I'm really tired. I just want to order another coffee, go home and go back to work. Come on, just take the money." Extending his hand, Reed revealed a thick wad of bills.

Shane shot it a withering glance, that smirk still intact, and narrowed his eyes at Reed in a look of contemplation. "Okay-"

Reed let out a breath. "Oh, thank you-"

"On one condition." Shane issued him a mocking grin, one Reed did not at all appreciate. In fact, he quite detested it. Shane pulled out the chair he was leaning on and cast it a knowing glance before turning back up at Reed's shocked expression. "Sit with me. Just for thirty minutes, and I swear, I'll take that large amount of money off your hands."

Slack-jawed and wide-eyed, Reed gaped at him. "Didn't you hear me? I need to go back to-"

"All I heard was 'I'm really tired, blablablabla'." Looking apologetic, Shane sent him a pleading smile. "Come on. It's just thirty minutes of your precious time. And you said so yourself, you're tired.. You gotta give yourself a little time to breath once and a while."

This probably wasn't a good idea. Thirty minutes was a long time; he could have a sketch perfected by then. And his mother.. Oh, what will his mother say if she finds out he's been slacking off to spend time with a man he barely knew? Reed set his lips in a thin line. "Twenty-five minutes."

Shane grinned, one Reed surprisingly found quite attractive on him. "Awesome. Alright- uh, take a seat. I'll go get your coffee." And then Shane flew behind the counter where he weaved through the bustling employees to prepare their coffee and occasionally received jabs about the cute blonde guy he was sitting with. Shane had to contain a blush and retort that he'd just met the guy and knew next to nothing about him. This didn't seem to deter them from teasing him about it.

When Shane came back, he found Reed staring dazedly out the window. He looked up when Shane set the two cups on the table.

"That was two minutes."

"You could at least _pretend_ like you want to be here." Shane smiled wryly.

Reed shot him a scrutinizing look, before sighing largely. "I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed out lately.."

"What do you do that's got you so wound up anyway?" Shane asked, taking a sip of his medium drip.

Reed stirred his Venti Americano. "..I paint."

Thick eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Reed nodded, smiling. "Yeah.. I love it."

At the sight of Reed's smile, Shane grinned. How he can be so fond of someone he's just met was beyond him. "I can tell. You light up when you talk about it."

Surprised at the remark, because no one has ever told him that, Reed issued Shane a sheepish look. "It's an escape."

"Escape from what?"

Reed looked up worriedly, scanning Shane's eyes for any sort of mockery or amusement at his expense. He's met people who didn't understand how soul-cleansing art has been to him. It was there when his parents split up, when work became too much- basically all the time. There were people who undervalued its significance to his life, so he had always been careful in opening up too much.

But staring into green eyes, all Reed saw was genuine curiosity and sympathy. Eyes downcast, Reed debated whether to let walls down for this boy he didn't know and yet was strangely comfortable with when a soft voice interrupted.

"Hey," Shane lips were upturned in a kind smile. "You don't have to tell me. We can talk about something else."

Meeting understanding eyes, Reed softened. This boy seemed willing enough to listen. And maybe this was a chance to finally open up to someone instead of a blank canvas. "Mostly my mom.."

Taken aback at the sudden openness, Shane blinked. "Your.. your mom?"

Reed nodded meekly, eyes watching the ripples in the coffee as he stirred it. "She manages my galleries. And she can be a bit much with the deadlines and stuff.."

Shane watched as Reed's eyes filled with a sadness he didn't expect. "..Does.. Does she know she's been.. overworking you?"

"No, it's fine." Reed shook his head frantically, sticking on a smile. "It's fine. I mean, she's my mom so she just wants what's best for me, right?"

Shane nodded halfheartedly, deciding that disagreeing wouldn't be the best course of action when they were barely past acquaintances. "Yeah.. Yeah, you're right."

Reed nodded, more to himself than anything, and donned on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Right. So, um- what do you do? Besides making coffee, that is." He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Me?" Shane grinned finally, thankful for the change of subject. He leaned back on his chair, and shrugged. "Oh, you know.. I dance."

Delicate brows shot up. "You dance?"

Shane chuckled. "Yes- why do you look so surprised?"

"Well, it's just.." Reed blushed, hoping he didn't sound rude. "You kind of really seem.. I dunno, lazy?" He grimaced, that smile turning shy.

"Oh, _really_?" Shane's tone suggested he took that comment a little too personally. That challenging glint in his eye and the excited spark in his smile made themselves known, and suddenly Reed was feeling a little terrified of what Shane was about to do. Shane turned towards the counter. "Hey Wes! Turn up the volume, will you?"

"Go back to your date, Shane." The boy cried blankly back, enough for the whole shop to hear and eliciting a roar of laughter from the crowd, rendering Reed blushing profusely.

"_It's not a date_!" Flustered, Shane quickly turned to Reed. "I'msorry, Inevertoldhimitwasadate! He's crazy, like _mentally lacking_. We only gave him a job because he was living in boxes and eating cardboard-"

"_I heard that_!"

By then, Reed's laugh had mingled with the audience's, yet somehow, it echoed so clearly in Shane's ears. He chuckled along, mostly giddy with the fact that he'd gotten rid of that sad, feigned smile and replaced it with what had to be the prettiest laugh. He let pass a lingering moment of simply watching as those shoulders shook with mirth and the side of those crescent eyes wrinkled in amusement. He shot a brief glance at the wall clock above the counter. It had almost been thirty minutes. Shane's smile fell slightly.

Noticing the flash of disappointment in Shane's face, Reed followed his gaze.

Ah. So his time was up.

When he looked away from the clock, his eyes met Shane's- so full of life and hope and everything Reed had lost during those long paint-stained hours in his room. Was it sad that it was from a stranger that he realized he hadn't been living lately? Like, _truly_ living. In a way, he was glad Shane had insisted he 'give himself a little time to breathe'. It revealed more than he expected.

Reed issued the supposed dancer a wry smile. "Thirty minutes.."

"Yeah.." Shane quirked up one corner of his lips. "Way past what we agreed on.."

Reed smiled brighter, a bit relieved that Shane sounded as disappointed about the time as he was. "It was fun though."

Shane grinned. "Yeah?"

Reed chuckled, nodding. "Yeah."

A brief silence ensued, but it wasn't awkward. There was a silent exchange of words, an unspoken promise that both of them seemed to be agreeing on, and suddenly, Reed was on his feet, brushing off the non-existent dust on his pants. "I guess maybe I'll see you around?"

Shane scrambled to stand as well before Reed could take a step to leave. "Wait- can I.. um, you don't have to give it to me if you don't want to but, can I please have your number?" Shane grimaced sheepishly at Reed.

Blushing, because honestly, Shane was cute and he had just asked for Reed's number, Reed smiled. "No need." He shot the neatly placed napkin on the table a knowing look and sent one last bidding smile at Shane. "Bye Shane."

Watching in confusion as Reed walked off, Shane scowled at the napkin on the table as if it had offended him. Grabbing it, he realized that there was something thicker than napkin edged inside it. Frantically, Shane unfolded it, revealing a business card.

_ADAM BAUMGOLD GALLERY  
>60 EAST 66TH ST., NEW YORK<em>

_feel free to come by anytime~_

_yours, Reed Van Kamp_

_oh, and 917-565-7521 :)_


	16. Rane: Fight

**F**ight

Heartbreak, Reed thinks, is something he hadn't prepared for when he entered this relationship.

Heartbreak, Reed knows, feels a hundred times worse than what he'd initially thought.

He darts through the hollow halls, his feet skidding dangerously across the carpet. He hopes no one happens to pass. Then again, he doesn't think he'll care.

His lungs feel like they're on fire as Reed pants helplessly, sucking in air like death is just behind him. His legs shake, his entire body quivers, exhausted from far too many things. And his heart.. Every ounce of pain stems from his chest- the strangling, breathless feeling that makes him want to crumble to the ground and break down. But he resists when he finds himself a feet from his door. With a trembling hand, he reaches for his key-card and inserts it with ease into a slit on the door. A small light blinks green, and it's open.

Reed bolts inside and throws it shut, a loud slamming sound echoing briefly. He dives into his bed, automatically burying himself into the pillows that's provided comfort for him for the last few days. It doesn't feel as comforting now. He violently pushes away the thought that he doesn't want a pillow, he wants green eyes and curly hair on this bed with him.

Their fight was terrible- the worst they've ever had throughout the entire course of their relationship. All Reed remembers is the incessant shouting, the stabbing words, the unrelenting tears, the ripping pain in his chest.. He remembers green eyes flaring with an anger he's never seen, mixed with utter sadness and regret. He hardly remembers what it was about, because it quickly turned into an explosion of pent up frustration where false words were exchanged- words that were meant to hurt than anything. He wants to forget, but the scene replays in his mind repeatedly and it's enough to send a new wave of fresh tears down his flushed cheeks.

Reed pounds a fist into the empty pillow, over and over and over, frustrated about the lack of pain shooting up his hand. He wants to feel physical pain, wants to channel the internal pain and let it out with a scream. But he can't. He's crying far too much to even let out a coherent word.

He drowns himself into the cushion, sobbing relentlessly. It's hard to breath with both his nose and mouth pressed against the pillow, so he turns his face sideways against the pillow where he inhales cold air. His eyes are swollen, threatening to close from the amount of tears it's shed. His lips and nose and cheeks are red. His forehead glistens with sweat. His usually vibrant curls are limp and damp. He knows he probably looks horrible. But he'll have to deal with that later.

For now, he sleeps, and the dull throbbing in his heart falls into numbness..

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Reed sees himself in the mirror, he frowns. His hair is jutting out in the most unattractive way, his eyes are still slightly swollen, his cheeks are sporting tear stains and he's paler than usual.<p>

For a moment, he just stands, staring absently at the aftermath of last night's events and the ache in his chest twitches alive, but he quickly pushes it down. He has work today, and he refuses to let this affect his work stance, not unless he wants the wrath of his mother upon him. A memory flashes in his head where Shane blurts out an unnecessary remark about his clumsiness. Suddenly, Reed refuses to give Shane the satisfaction of letting anyone know how miserable he truly is.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Reed scurries off to his usual morning routine.

When he steps out of his room, he looks like he's always had- prim and stylish, apart from the hint of black under his eyes. A few bags dangle from his arms, and he looks like he didn't even have his heart crushed.

* * *

><p>When Reed slides out of the car his mother sends to him every morning to go to work, he catches a glimpse of black, curly hair.<p>

His entire being freezes.

There Shane stood, leaning against a building, his hair disheveled, his eyes rimmed with black, his cheeks pale and his eyes in a daze. He's still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

Reed doesn't know what to do. He can't believe Shane is there, waiting outside the gallery. He's sure that one word from those lips, one hint of that raspy voice and he'll break down into a sobbing pile in the corner. So Reed frantically jumps back in the car and takes a moment to breathe. He chances a glance out the window. Shane is staring right at him, his brows knit in thought.

_He knows this car!_

"Charlie! Go! Go, drive! Hurry!"

Slightly confused, Charlie revs the engine and flies up the street before Shane could even take a step.

* * *

><p>Reed called in sick.<p>

It's pathetic, he admits, how he's reduced to a blubbering school girl in a span of five minutes at the mere sight of Shane. He can't believe he just skipped work to cry over such a trivial matter. He shouldn't still care this much- not after last night.

An intrusive knock on the door snaps him out of his reverie and a shock of fright shoots up his spine. The knock resounds again, more urgent this time.

Simply staring at the direction of the door, Reed doesn't move from his spot on the bed.

"Reed!"

Reed doesn't breathe.

It's Shane.

_Shane is here_.

He knows he shouldn't have headed home. He should've gone to Kurt's or Dwight's or _anywhere else_ Shane wouldn't be at. He's not ready to face him, not ready to unleash the pain that's sure to come back with a vengeance.

"Reed, come on! Please, _please_ open up.." Shane's voice fade, sounding so tired that it reaches Reed's heart. "I can't.. I need to talk to you- _We_ need to talk."

Tentatively, Reed stands. He wobbles a bit, but he manages to take the needed steps towards the door. He gapes at the knob for a moment, hands trembling in anticipation.

"..Reed." It's a mere whisper, but Reed hears it.

Resolutely, Reed opens the door, but just a creak, showing only half his face. With his eyes downcast, because he doesn't think he can face Shane yet, Reed speaks. "..What?" He wishes it didn't sound as weak as it felt.

Shane doesn't speak for a second. "..Can we talk? Please?"

Reed finally looks up, meeting tired, apologetic eyes and he doesn't think he can say no. He steps back, opening the door wider, and letting Shane in. His gaze is down, and he swallows, expecting the worse.

Shane is first to speak. "Nice to see you're not all that upset over this." It wasn't accusatory. It bore a sad, disappointed tone.

But Reed doesn't appreciate the comment. In a second, he's glaring daggers at Shane and partially hoping he catch fire. "I cried myself to sleep last night!"

"Oh, no no no no!" Shane retorts hastily, shaking his head and open palms frantically. "I wasn't trying to offend you- Oh God, I'm sorry! I'm _really_ sorry! I just- What I was trying to say is you just look really nice for someone who just had a potentially relationship-ending fight." Abruptly, Shane's face falls. "Shit. That wasn't a very good way of saying that either- I'm sorry. God _damn_, what is wrong with me? I-"

"Shane." Reed interrupts, because Shane is going on with his notorious rambles. The faintest hint of a smile graces Reed's lips, and there's a swell in his chest that temporarily douses out the pain.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Shane regards Reed with an apologetic look. "Look, last night was stupid, okay? It was full of stupid words that I _did not_ mean. See, I would never, _never_ hate your clumsiness- you know I love it, right? I've told you that.. It gives me an excuse to hold you.. And your clothes? They are in no way ugly or pointless or any of those mean, stupid things I said last night." Shane's voice falters slightly. He sounds genuinely sorry that the want to hug him surfaces from Reed. "I was so stupid last night- a real class-A jerk, and I would completely understand if you never wanted to speak to me again or wanted to-" Shane hesitates, because it's too painful to admit. "-to break up with me. I deserve it."

Green eyes are blurred by tears, but Shane urges on. "You are the best thing that's happened to me.. You're gorgeous and sweet and talented and I've always promised that I'd be there for you, but this time.. I wasn't. _I_ was the one who brought you down and that just- I just want to _punch_ myself for having done it." He growls through grit teeth, tears now staining his cheeks.

Reed's own eyes are rimmed with tears. He blinks, shedding a few, as his lips tremble but is not outstretched in a smile. He bites back a sob and watches as Shane continues to pour out his thoughts on him.

"I don't even remember how that stupid fight started, but if you ever decide to give me another chance, I swear to God, I am never _ever_ going to do that to you _ever_ again." Shane's lips split into a sad, tired smile as he shrugs. "And if you don't, well.. I'm not really one to go down without a fight."

Smiling wryly at that last statement, Reed lets out a heavy sigh. His eyes are still glimmering with tears but he doesn't notice. "I think we're done with fighting for a while.."

Shane lets slip a bright grin that lights up the entire room and shoots Reed a hopeful look. "Is that a 'you're forgiven'?"

Chuckling slightly, Reed nods and is suddenly tackled into an embrace he melts in. He's lifted from the ground with ease, and is shook around as a resounding laughter bounces off the room. Fresh tears spring from Reed's eyes, but in a good way this time as Shane's familiar scent wafts up his nostrils and the mere warmth he emits sends Reed's senses into a frenzy.

When Shane puts Reed down, they remain in the embrace, reveling in each other.

"I'm sorry too.." Reed mutters softly, his breath warm on Shane's neck. "I called you a bunch of names I really didn't mean.."

Shane chuckles. "It's okay. I kind of realized you didn't mean them."

"Really?"

"Yeah.." Shane grimaces. "I mean, no offense, but you're kind of not really that good at name-calling. It was sort of adorable, actually."

Reed blushes, groaning into Shane's shoulder. "It was _not _adorable, it was horrifying!"

Shane laughs, and Reed thinks it's a sound he really can't live without. "I love you for it though."

Hearing those words after a years' worth of a fight, Reed wants to kiss Shane right now. So he does.

Soft and careful, because they'd just ended a fight and were fragile at the moment. Shane gently rests a palm on Reed's jaw, caressing the space beneath his eye with a thumb. Reed inhales sharply. He doesn't think he's missed anything so much in his life. It's quick and over all too soon. But they know they'll have more.

"I love you too.." Reed mutters, careful not to break the tender moment.

Shane's eyes blaze with an undying fire, and at that moment, he secretly promises that if he _does_ happen to start another fight like this, he was seriously going to punch himself in the face.


	17. Rane: Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

><p>Don't get him wrong; Shane could go on with life without him.<p>

He just wouldn't really be alive.

It was when the door clicked behind Shane and he stepped into the empty hallway, when he strode one step forward to begin the familiar tread to his own apartment, that he finally felt the reality of his situation bear down on him.

In a second, his cheeks were damp with tears falling of their own accord. Shane scrambled down the carpeted hall, rushing to the next corner where he flung himself against the wall and broke down.

"_I-I.. I need some- some _space_."_

"_Really? Is that really what you want?" It wasn't challenging or sarcastic. Shane was curious, pleading, desperate._

_There was hesitance, nervous chewing of the lip, before Reed nodded imperceptibly. The usual gold twinkle in his eyes were shadowed by the glass of tears threatening to escape. He didn't dare say a word lest a sob escape him._

_Shane didn't know what brought this on, why he was suddenly pulling away like Shane was the plague, but he would bet Reed's mother had something to do with it. She always hated him and his apparently bad taste in clothes and his disheveled hair that looked like something lived in it. Shane didn't have trouble reciprocating her hatred, but this always left him wondering whether Reed didn't like those things about him too. But Reed had always assured him that he 'actually found them kind of endearing'. And although Shane would cut off both his legs before he would ever give up Reed, Shane decided he didn't want to fight Hilde. Shane understood the bond of family, despite an oppressive parent. He knew the story better than anyone else. So if Shane couldn't even think of giving up his dad despite his bigoted opinions, it wouldn't be fair to expect Reed to give up Hilde even though she was completely crazy. They were still their parents. Although yes, they didn't prove to be very _good_ parents at times. But there were those golden times when Shane's dad would turn livid at the mention of bullies or Reed's mother would praise his paintings that ease the pain a little._

_Shane ground his teeth, willing to ease the choking pain in his chest and holding back tears. Space. Right. He knew what that meant. 'Break-up seemed too hurtful a word, so I just used space because it sounded less painful'._

_He didn't dare look at Reed otherwise he'd start bawling. He would cry later. Not right now. Not while he's still right there._

_Reluctantly, Shane nodded. "..Okay." He choked out before turning and exiting the room with as much composure as he could manage._

Looking back, Shane regretted not having fought for him. He wanted to scream, wanted to grab him and shake him and ask him what was wrong, that he could change- he _will _change if it meant satisfying the unmitigated standards of his insane mother. But as he sat on the floor with Reed's apartment door just around the corner, he banged his head on the concrete wall behind him because he knewhe wouldn't win. Hilde is, first and foremost, his mother. And nothing could trump mother.

Just as a new wave of tears was about to surface, Shane heard footsteps, and they were pretty quick. Hastily scrambling up, he wiped any trace of evidence of crying off his face and surrendered his head, rushing to the direction where the footsteps originated- the elevators. The person seemed to be in a hurry.

Within three steps, Shane paid no heed to the hallway abruptly falling into silence. It was as if the footsteps disappeared when a chilling voice asked, "Shane?"

Shane froze, eyes instantly looking up and staring into the blazing gold eyes of Hilde Van Kamp who stared back in confusion.

She squinted at him, as if examining a piece of fabric, and took a tentative step. "Are you alright?"

Shane bit his lip. _NO. No, I am not fucking alright. Your son just broke up with me because of you and your obsession with impressions and reputations. So, no. No, I am not fucking alright. _Shane ducked his head and, deciding that opening his mouth would not be the best course of action, proceeded to walk towards the elevator as if Hilde was never there. It was rude to ignore her but he could really care less at that moment. He had made it five feet away when Hilde made herself known again.

"I'm sorry, Shane."

Shane stopped. He turned and cast her an empty stare, green eyes darkened with sadness. "Me too."

And that was it. Shane made it into the elevators without any more hindrances, without any more interruptions. He thanked God it was empty. When the doors slid closed in front of him, blank and hollow gray eyes stared back. This was him without Reed. This was the Shane he had to get used to. Empty and dull.

He was from the fourth floor, so it wasn't long before the elevators opened again to reveal the lobby. Thankfully, only a few people loitered about so Shane was able to get past without drawing much attention to himself. He strode across the floor in a fast walk, eager to get out of that godforsaken building when the faint echo of his name chimed in his ears, sounding like it was miles away.

"Shane!"

Shane stopped. Rooted to the spot, Shane didn't notice the pause in his breath or the quickened rhythm of his heartbeat or the stiffness of his muscles or the wetness in his eyes. All he knew at that moment was that that voice could not have belonged to who he thought it did.

"Shane, wait!" The voice was getting closer.

Shane's lips quivered because no, it couldn't be him. He couldn't face him like this right now, with Shane looking so- so _broken. _He'd been clear with wanting his space. Shane had said okay. So what the _fuck _did he _want._

"Shane!" The tone was pleading now. There was a sound of a door slamming open, labored breathing and hurried footsteps towards his direction.

Shane couldn't even turn to face him. The mere thought that he was right there, _right there behind him_, made Shane want to rush out that front door and cry as he ran home. So why the fuck didn't he? He wasn't obligated to listen to what Reed had to say; _they're broken up. _They're done. They're finished.

"Sh-Shane?" The broken sob that escaped Reed was further damage to his already crushed heart. Shane could feel him behind him, standing only a few feet away, staring at the back of his head. "Can you-" Reed's voice broke, and Shane had to bite his lip to keep it from shaking too much. "L-Look at me? Please?"

He shouldn't. He should run out of that place, out of Reed's sight and into his apartment where he could break down freely. Reed had broken his heart, broken him _entirely. _He doesn't deserve Shane's attention, and Shane needed to get out of there if he ever wished to move on.

But he loved Reed. Loved him with every fiber of his being, and in no way could he ever deny this opportunity to see him before they officially parted ways. He clutched at the dangling hope that maybe.. maybe he could even win against Reed's mother.

Clearing his throat, Shane slowly turned. The image he was met with took his breath away.

Red lips parted as he gasped for air, Reed looked like he had taken the stairs, which slightly irked Shane because damn it, he could've gotten hurt. His usually tamed hair fell out of its usual style, strands hanging down his forehead and the sides of his face. The gold in his eyes was regaining its usual spark, still looking slightly puffy, and his cheeks sported tear stains. His clothes were disheveled. He was a mess. The fact that he was just as torn up about the whole ordeal showed. And that kind of broke Shane a bit more.

"Please don't run." Reed whimpered, and Shane did all he could not to run and take the boy in his arms.

Shane shook his head, swallowing. "I won't."

This slightly eased Reed's frayed nerves as he exhaled a tired sigh. He stared into the haunting green eyes that now looked at him with bitterness and despair, and he had to stop himself from throwing himself to the floor and groveling at Shane's feet, asking for forgiveness, asking for what he didn't deserve because he broke his heart, the heart that's been so playful and perfect and loyal. "Do you hate me?" Reed choked out before he could think.

A bit taken aback, Shane studied Reed with an expression of hurt and disbelief. "I could never hate you, Reed."

Reed glanced down. "..You should."

"Will you stop?" Shane cried, so completely fed up with feeling like he'd been through the ringer several times that day. He knew he should be softer, more considerate because this was his_ Reed_, the Reed he's been so hopelessly in love with since he made contact with those hazel eyes, but he was just so tired of_ everything_. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Reed, you deserve _so much_- a hell of a lot more than what you have, but you're settling because you're willing to sacrifice your happiness for your mother's and that's not _fair_, Reed!"

"..She- She told me to come after you."

Shane paused, breath hitching. "Wha-what?"

Reed swallowed, eyes downcast. "When she came into the room, the first thing she said was 'Go'. I didn't understand at first, then she said 'Go after him. Don't make this mistake'." He looked up, gold colliding with green. "And that's when I ran."

Shane couldn't speak, simply stared with his jaw slacked and his eyes burning with tears. He made a mental note to thank Hilde when he had the chance.

Reed pursed his lips. "She's not as bad as you think.. A-And to be honest?" Reed blushed. "I don't think I would've lasted a day without you anyway.. When- When you left the room, I regretted it _so much_, Shane. I knew I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life, and I was about to run, to go after you because I really couldn't take it anymore, but then Mom came.."

Shane had heard enough. "Shut up.." He choked out, closing the distance between them, grabbing Reed and pressing their lips together, hungry for the touch, hungry for the smell, hungry for _everything _because he had almost lost all of it, all of Reed. Shane felt Reed's knees give away, but Shane was right there, would always be right there, holding him upright even though he could barely stand himself. Shane could feel fingers digging into his back, pressing them flush against each other, and Shane relished the contact. It wasn't like any of their other kisses. It was desperate and raw and deep and Shane's lips would probably be swollen after this, but hell if he cared. He had his Reed back.

When they pulled away, their foreheads touched, their breaths mingled, their eyes closed. Each waited for the first word to be spoken.

"You don't get to do that anymore, okay?" Shane scolded softly.

Reed nodded meekly. "I'm really sorry.."

"If you think we have a problem, you have to talk to me about it. I don't care what it's about or if it's three in the morning. Relationships are supposed to be worked on." Shane pulled apart, eyes opening to reveal the usual glimmer that Shane always bore. "And ours feels too perfect to ever give up on."

Reed pushed back another wave of tears. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was all-"

Shane didn't need to hear it, and a kiss was the perfect way to silence him. "You don't have to explain yourself."

"You deserve an explanation though."

"As long as I've got you, I have everything I need."

Reed didn't think it was fair how Shane could reduce him to a puddle with mere words. "I love you, _so much_.."

Shane smiled, the brightest he had that day, and tackled Reed in an adoring hug. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: :/ So this is supposed to be an apology fic for the unforgiving lack of updates with Coco Ships Rane, but then I guess I should apologize twice because the ending sucks and I have school so I don't have much time to perfect it anymore so I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME *starts groveling* HERE HAVE A PUPPY.


	18. Rane: Unexpected

**RANE - Unexpected**

Reed wrinkled his nose at the piece of clothing dangling from his fingers, abruptly tossing it aside into a growing pile before burying himself back inside Shane's closet.

"Reed, relax." Shane cooed from behind him, kneading fingers into Reed's shoulders in what he hoped was a relaxing manner. "I'm sure tonight will be fine." He grinned convincingly, when in actuality, Shane was just as terrified, maybe even more. He knew Hilde to be an overcritical, overbearing, condescending person, if the number of glares she's sent his way throughout their first encounter was any indication. Shane had tried everything to gain her approval- learned as much designer names as he could, practiced proper table manners, asked Kurt for clothing advice, but it seemed Hilde was hell bent on hating him. Eventually, he learned to simply look presentable and say as little as possible in her presence.

Reed seemed to ease into Shane's touch, his eyes fluttering close and his shoulders sagging. He sighed. "Thank you." He smiled softly and turned to face Shane, encircling his arms around Shane's neck and blushing slightly at the close contact. "I know you're nervous. This really means a lot. I know how much you hate it when she visits."

"Wha- _hate_? I don't _hate_ when she visits. I think she's lovely-"

"Shane."

"Well, hate is a strong word, really. Heavily dislike would be more appropriate, I think."

Reed laughed. "Well, whatever the case, I'm glad you're willing to do this for me."

Shane smiled softly, pulling Reed closer by the waist and rendering the boy red. "You know I'd do anything for you.. _I'd even catch a grenade for ya._" He sang with a grin, punctuating the line with a quick peck.

Reed giggled, placing another soft kiss on Shane's lips. "I'd rather you not catch any grenades any time soon." He sighed, reluctantly pulling away from the embrace and turning towards the disheveled closet. "Mother will be here in a few hours, and you're still not dressed."

"So grenade-catching will only be permitted once your mother leaves?" Shane raised a brow, amused.

Reed laughed. "Precisely."

"Good to know." Shane laughed, dropping himself on his bed and falling back. "Can't I just throw on a dress shirt and be done with it?"

Reed rolled his eyes, because honestly, his mother was a fashion editor. Anything less than a branded pair of socks was unacceptable. "Mother will strangle you with her Armani scarf."

Shane grimaced. "Charming old lady, isn't she?"

"Never _ever _call her old." Reed advised before retreating back into the closet. His eyes fixed on a particularly tasteful looking blazer hidden at the farthest region of the small space, probably stuck in there by Kurt and long since forgotten, by the looks of it. He slid it off the rack, immediately recognizing the work of Hugo Boss. Reed was appalled at the state it was in, and he was certain Kurt wouldn't be too happy either. A small note was taped on the lapel.

_Consider this a gift ;) -Blaine_

Oh. Reed wasn't sure why Blaine would give Shane a blazer, considering the last thing the boy would want as a gift was a piece of clothing. But he wasn't complaining. He would certainly help put Blaine's gift to good use.

He ran his fingers over the smooth fabric, dusting off any untraceable specks when his hand brushed against something hard. He patted the lumpy area twice before burying his hand in the pocket.

When he recoiled and took a proper look at the object, his breathing stopped.

A small, white, cushiony box.

Reed was too afraid to open it.

Hands trembling and knuckles paling, he slowly turned to face a curious Shane who sensed Reed's sudden emotional shift. When his green eyes met the box lying in Reed's palm, the blood drained from his face. His gaze nervously shifted from the box to the look on Reed's face- utter shock and confusion. Fingers clawed desperately at the sheets.

"What.." Reed said breathlessly, eyes trained on Shane.

Shane jumped off the bed, muttering curses under his breath and quickly snatching the box from Reed's open palm. He turned, his back facing Reed, and mentally scolded himself for being so stupid, for keeping it in such an obvious place, goddamnit. Now everything was ruined. All the years worth of preparations that lived up to this moment- all for _nothing_. He squeezed the wretched object in his hand. "You weren't supposed to see it.."

Reed couldn't think coherently, couldn't even breath in a proper pattern. "How.. How long have you..?"

Shane sighed, finally turning to face Reed. His eyes were slightly glassy and his lip was strewn between his teeth. The box was trapped in his trembling hands. "Three years." He said softly.

Reed released a shuddering breath.

Shane locked his gaze. "I was- I was waiting for the perfect time. I had it all planned out- the dinner, the roses, the violin player, the dancing. But with the move and the graduations and Kurt and Blaine getting married.. I even asked your mom-"

"You asked_ mother_?"

"Y-Yeah. Three years ago. She said she didn't know what you saw in me," Shane blushed. "B-But if you were happy, then she was happy.." Shane paused. "I think part of the reason she doesn't like me is because it's taken me so long to propose. She probably thinks it was all a joke."

Reed exhaled heavily. He couldn't believe this was happening. It felt surreal. "Well?"

Shane looked up, expression so torn and defeated like Reed had already said no.

Reed grinned. "She really doesn't need to hate you for that anymore."

Shane's face broke into an expression of disbelief and gratitude and exhilaration before falling on one knee before Reed, and Reed felt like he was going to pass out from sheer bliss. "Reed Van Kamp. I still remember the first time I saw you. I was instantly smitten. I knew right then, that's the guy I want to marry. Seven years later, here we are. And I'm still thinking the same thing. Will you make it official and do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Reed nodded vigorously through sobs. "Yes." He fell to his knees, throwing himself at Shane. "Yes." He buried his nose on the back of Shane's neck and pressed a soft kiss. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Hilde strutted down the hall, heels clicking behind her. She truly disliked attending these uncomfortable dinners with her son and his significant other. Although, she had to admit, she enjoyed seeing the boy squirm beneath her glares. But he seemed utterly unworthy of the Van Kamp name. Honestly. Someone who dresses that poorly, and isn't even equipped with basic fashion knowledge simply does not suit her son.<p>

But he seemed to make Reed happy.

Hilde sighed.

Once she reached her son's door, she knocked three times. And similar to the previous meetings, the door opened within three seconds.

But something was terribly different.

The boy, who usually sported a miserably painted smile, looked genuinely happy. He smiled at Hilde with what seemed like gratitude, although what _for_, Hilde wasn't sure. Shifting her gaze to her son, Hilde became more perplexed. Reed grinned at him as if Ralph Lauren had just personally asked him to lunch. Trailing her gaze down, she realized their locked hands.

And then it hit her.

"Oh, darling!" She cried, arms extending to pull Reed into a mother's embrace. "Congratulations, dear! Oh, this is just delightful!"

"What.. Mother- how did you know?" Reed asked, casting a sideways glance at Shane, who only shrugged helplessly.

"The ring, dear. It sparkled as brightly as your post-proposal smile." She grinned. "C'mere you." She gestured to Shane, who awkwardly shuffled forward into the embrace. Hilde did not have reservations in hugging her future son-in-law. When they pulled apart, Hilde turned back to Reed. "Oh sweetheart, you simply must let Lisa organize the wedding-"

"No, mother. My friend, Kurt, will be planning the wedding." Reed said with certainty, as if the prospect of anyone other than Kurt touching his wedding was unthinkable.

Hlide paused. As much as she wanted to protest, wanted to ask if this Kurt person had any experience at all in the field of wedding planning, or if his taste was up to par, Hilde resisted. Because her son was getting married. Her son was growing up, and he had a right to make his own decisions, whether Hilde agreed with them or not. Her only job was to be supportive. Hilde may be a bitch in the office, but she did not carry the same attitude when it came to her son.

"Alright, dear. You do what you think is best."

Reed, slightly surprised, nodded and smiled. "Thank you." He gestured to the dining room. "We should probably eat before Shane's cooking goes cold."

"Oh, you cook?" Hilde asked.

Shane, surprised at being addressed, nodded. "Uh, yes ma'am."

Hilde suppressed a grin. "Call me Hilde, dear."

Wide-eyed and a little uncertain, Shane scrambled for the proper words. "Um, okay.. Hilde."


End file.
